Understanding
by Lady of Hero
Summary: Olhares mais ousados, sorrisos maliciosos. Sakura procura respostas. Ele ja as tem. Um grande amor surge, forte o suficiente para encarar qualquer parada... KakashixSakura contém hentai mas é la pelo 4 capitulo - preparem-se
1. Chapter 1

Cap

** Gente primeira fic.. da um desconto, ok...**

**Espero que gostem, e que me deixem reviews!!**

Cap. 1

A SUSPEITA...

- Sakura...

- Que? -Responde a garota que parecia perdida em seus pensamentos ao caminhar ao lado da amiga rumo a uma lojinha onde pretendiam comprar algumas peças de roupa.

- Você nunca viu o rosto do Kakashi? –Sakura observou-a de soslaio, pega de surpresa pela pergunta repentina. Quer dizer, onde pretendia chegar com esse assunto agora? De qualquer forma, não poderia saber se não respondesse e deixasse que a conversa fluísse para que descobrisse o motivo daquilo. - Não... –A garota de cabelos rosados respondeu levemente hesitante. Um brilho em seus olhos verdes tomando-se forma, enquanto via a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir mais sobre aquele assomo repentino da amiga- Por quê?

- Ah, sei lá! – A moça redargüiu um tanto incerta. Uma expressão bastante engraçada lhe tomava as feições enquanto pensava em uma resposta plausível- É que vocês estão sempre juntos... Tipo, eu pensei que em anos de convivência alguém pudesse ter visto o rosto dele, e o alguém mais óbvio na minha cabeça e você...

- É verdade que estamos sempre juntos, mas realmente eu nunca vi o rosto dele, não sei por que... –Sakura começou incitada a pensar mais sobre aquele fato. Nunca refletira sobre isso... O fato de nunca tê-lo visto de rosto descoberto- Mas ele sempre se esconde atrás daquela mascara não importa o que aconteça...

_/Ai! Que coisa! Eu nunca vi o rosto do Kakashi... E olha que eu o conheço já faz uns sete ou oito anos. Mesmo depois de termos desfeito o time 7, ele foi o companheiro de time com quem tive mais contato. Mais do que com os meninos... E mesmo assim eu nunca tive a oportunidade de ver seu rosto./_

- Você não tem curiosidade, Sakura? –A outra questionou-a com um sorriso maroto brincando em suas feições. Um sorriso de quem estava ou queria aprontar - Nossa eu morro de curiosidade de ver o rosto dele! Daria tudo pra saber se o rosto dele é tão bonito quanto o resto, que vamos combinar, né? É um pedaço de mau caminho!

-He,he. –Sakura riu maliciosamente do que foi dito pela amiga. Se ela soubesse... - Porque você não o viu sem camisa! Nuuuussa! Ele é realmente tudo de bom.

- Ah, é? –Ino perguntou ligeiramente desconfiada da veracidade do fato, ou quem sabe, da situação em que aquilo ocorreu, o que a fez arquear a fina sobrancelha loira- E quando que você o viu sem camisa que eu não to sabendo??

- Ah, uma vez ele me convidou pra ir na cachoeira fazer um piquenique com o Sasuke e com o Naruto... -A kunoichi de cabelos rosados redargüiu fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se fosse um fato corriqueiro, quase qualquer... Como se acontecesse sempre. Talvez para causar um certo ciúme em sua amiga e rival -Daí eles entraram na água e ele tirou a camisa. E aí eu vi...

- Tá! –A amiga concordou um tanto incrédula- Ele tirou a camisa e não tiro a droga da mascara??

- É amiga ... –Sakura comentou em um tom entre conformado e pesaroso - Parece que ele faz tudo com a máscara... hauhauhsa

De repente, a loira percebe a presença de alguém se aproximando e procura com os cantos dos olhos identificá-lo. Incrível como uma pessoa aparece sempre que se está falando dela...

- Ai! Sakura, muda de assunto! –Ino disse enfática à amiga, um tanto temerosa- O homem vem ai! He, He.

- Ah, ta! –Sakura concordou simplesmente- Deixa quieto...

As duas se fizeram de desentendidas e ao encontrarem Hatake disfarçaram que estavam falando dele... Afinal, não havia coisa pior no mundo do que falar de uma pessoa e essa pessoa estar exatamente atrás de você. Principalmente quando a pessoa em questão é seu sensei e quando você estava discutindo exatamente o quão gostoso ele parece ser. Entretanto, para a infelicidade das duas, os astutos ouvidos do copiador já haviam captado algo.

- Ei ei mocinhas! –O homem mascarado perguntou em um tom despreocupado e jovial, além de, ao mesmo tempo, curioso- O que vocês estão falando de mim?

As duas gelaram e sem jeito Sakura diz:

- Ah, nada, sensei... Apenas estávamos falando de como o senhor é... chato e fica incomodando a gente! U.u.

Kakashi ri baixinho, e se dá por satisfeito com a resposta da garota, mesmo sabendo que tal era falsa. Era tão óbvio que não podia evitar o riso. Conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que a coloração rosada súbita que atingira a tez alva era dada por alguma conversa que podia constrangê-las.

- Ai, sakura! Você é louca? –Ino disparou assim que se certificou que já estavam a uma distância segura dos ouvidos dele - Claro que ele percebeu que a gente tava falando de outras coisas relacionadas a ele!

- Mas é claro que ele entendeu também que a gente não queria falar sobre o que estávamos falando dele ... –Sakura mantinha-se com o rosto em fogo, enquanto o coração ainda palpitava loucamente por quase ter sido pega em comentários constrangedores pelo alvo do comentário... Que vergonha ela estava sentindo! haaaaaaaaa...

As duas ainda seguiam em frente. Kakashi havia ficado na barraca de lamen um pouco atrás. As duas, ao chegarem à porta da loja de roupas, entraram animadas. As duas iam as compras e provavelmente demorariam a tarde toda.

- Sá, você já ... –Ino começou bem baixinho no ouvido da amiga perto de um dos provadores- Tipo assim, beijou um homem bem beijado?

- Como assim bem beijado? -Perguntava Sakura confusa. Aquilo era muito relativo...

- Ai... –A moça de olhos azuis encontrou alguma dificuldade em se expressar, gesticulando de forma afoita, mas sem sentido para a discípula da Godaime- Um beijo mais caliente do que aqueles que você dava no Sasuke quando você ficava com ele...

- Hum... –Sakura pensou por um momento- Acho que não! A única coisa que me aconteceu de mais caliente foi ele ter colocado a mão na minha bunda... Mas nada que pudesse ser classificado como um amasso mais forte, entende?

- Aham... –Ino concordou com suavidade e completou em seguida, como quem respondeu o motivo daquela pergunta repentinamente- Ah, é que ontem à tarde o Shikamaru foi lá em casa. A minha mãe estava na floricultura enquanto o meu pai estava recebendo umas flores lá no estoque e a casa ficou deserta... Só eu e ele.

- Tá e aí? –Sakura questionou de forma afoita, cheia de expectativas- Fala logo! Eu to curiosa! O que é que houve?

- Ah, é que daí, assim... –Ino parecia procurar as palavras para seguir, mas não parecia constrangida como ela sabia que ficaria se estivesse na situação da amiga. Contando algo tão pessoal- A gente tava na sala se beijando, normal como a gente sempre faz. Mas aí o Shikamaru pediu pra ir ao banheiro, eu indiquei o caminho e tal e ele foi. Mas você sabe que o banheiro da minha casa fica do lado do meu quarto, né?

- Sei, sei! –Sakura respondeu apressadamente, ansiosa por mais da história- Mas fala logo e aí!

- Então ele me chamou. E eu fui ver o que ele queria, né? Imaginando o que poderia ser. Quando o avistei, ele estava encostado do lado da porta do meu quarto. Ao que cheguei perto dele, senti-o me puxar e me beijar de um jeito diferente. Era mais quente, sabe? –Ino relatava deixando um suspiro escapar enquanto tomava fôlego para contar o resto da história- E logo foi me botando pra dentro do quarto! Com cuidado, ele me deitou na cama e foi me beijando, mais rápido, mais quente, mais intenso... Ele se deitou por cima de mim e eu senti _aquilo_, sabe? –A loira enfatizou a palavra um pouco constrangida em falá-la- Aquilo... tava saliente e eu senti que ele tava apertando aquilo em mim, como se quisesse me mostrar como eu o deixava... E eu confesso, que tava gostando, porque tava muito bom! Mas então... –A moça suspendeu as palavras por um momento, para deixar o suspense pairar por algum tempo- Minha mãe me chamou. E ele, sem graça, entrou correndo no banheiro pra se recompor enquanto eu arrumava a minha blusa, afinal, se eu fosse de qualquer jeito ia ficar óbvio o que estivemos fazendo... Depois disso, fui correndo ver o que ela queria. Ainda bem que ela não entrou em casa, e, dessa forma, não viu que a gente estava no quarto... Se não as coisas não iam ficar boas para sua amiga aqui!

- NOOOOOSAAA... -A vendedora vinha observando as duas garotas que tinham um monte de roupas no colo e se mantinham agachadas perto de um provador. Sakura acabou gritando sem que se desse conta disso, o que a fez levar as mãos aos lábios quando percebeu o escândalo que estava fazendo.

- Ai, amiga! –Ino comentou em um tom cheio de decepção e apreensão ao mesmo tempo- Eu não sei o que teria acontecido se minha mãe não tivesse interrompido!

- Eu sei! –Sakura respondeu com clara malícia em seu tom, rindo-se da amiga.

_/ Ai! Não creio! O Shikamaru, aquele pateta... Fazendo isso! E o sasuke, cheio de atitude, nada! To fudida mesmo!/_

- huahsauhsuah –Riram-se ambas da pequena frase da moça de verdes orbes.

As duas se levantam e continuam fazendo o que estavam fazendo, mas depois de perceberem que a vendedora da loja tinha sacado sobre o que as duas estavam conversando, elas resolveram terminar o assunto e continuar em casa mais tarde.

As duas, ao saírem da loja, cada uma com duas ou três peças novas para seu guarda roupa, foram até o apartamento de Sakura, que morava sozinha desde que seus pais se mudaram para uma cidade mais calma para, segundo seu pai, viver a velhice em paz.

- Entra Ino! –Sakura convidou-a com um sorriso nos lábios rosados- Eu só vou ali botar uma roupa mais confortável... Esse jeans está me apertando! Quer botar um short também?

- Ah, quero sim! –A loira aceitou prontamente- Traz um pra mim.

- Tá! –Sakura seguiu até o quarto- Espera aí que eu vou pegar...

Em menos de um minuto a garota de cabelos rosados, agora presos por uma piranha, voltou e sentou-se no sofá, já de short larguinho e uma blusinha que usava sem sutiã. Instantaneamente, jogou um short para a amiga que se ocupava em analisar cuidadosamente as compras que as duas haviam feito.

- Tá, ino! Me fala o que foi o episodio que você me contou? –A rosada retornou ao assunto com o mesmo entusiasmo que falaria caso estivesse ouvindo a história toda naquele exato momento – Noooosaaaa! Eu nunca pensei que o Shikamaru fosse tão atrevido assim...

- Pois é – Ino respondeu vestindo short ali mesmo na sala- Eu também nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer isso, mas é assim a gente se surpreende, né?

Subitamente, as garotas são interrompidas pelo soar da campainha. Maquinalmente, Sakura levanta-se e vai até a porta para atender. Ela sequer pergunta quem é, apenas abre a porta.

- Oi, Sakura! -Diz Kakashi com uma cara meio deslavada.

- Ah, oi! –Sakura disse dando passagem ao homem- Entra...

Ino, na mesma hora, corou violentamente.

- Sá, vem aqui um pouquinho... -Ino puxou a amiga para o quarto com um semblante preocupado.

- Ai, você não esta com vergonha dele? –Perguntou apreensiva.

- Eu não! Por que haveria de estar? –A kunoichi de cabelos rosados questionou ligeiramente espantada- He, He. Não te preocupa! Vem! Vamos lá pra sala.

Quando as duas voltaram, Kakashi já havia fechado a porta e sentado no sofá. Ele olhava pensativo para as garotas que se riam abafadamente de alguma coisa.

- E então meninas, ainda não se desgrudaram... –Ele comentou com suavidade, tentando estabelecer uma conversa - vocês mulheres, hein?!

- Oras, qual o problema? –Sakura falou se defendendo da declaração de Kakashi- Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, apenas uma tarde entre amigas e mais nada.

- Bem, sem mais rodeios, vou falar a que vim... –O tom de voz de Kakashi se asseverou conforme falava- Queria saber se posso contar com sua ajuda, Sakura?.

- Ajuda em que? –Sakura perguntou levemente curiosa. Em que seria útil ao Kakashi?

- Bem, eu estou com problemas ... –Ele respondeu vagarosamente- Eu peguei emprestada uma camisa branca do Iruka. Mas, como vocês bem sabem, ele é meio cri cri em relação as roupas dele...

- Tá! E aí? –Sakura interrompeu-o impaciente- Onde eu entro nessa historia?

Ino, que os observava mais ao longe, percebeu um ligeiro olhar de Kakashi em direção as coxas da amiga. Um tanto surpresa, ela resolveu ficar quieta, mas continuou, então, a atentar seu olhar para Kakashi.

- A questão é que eu consegui derramar alguma coisa na camisa, embora eu não faça idéia do que seja exatamente. –Ele coçou o queixo por cima da máscara parecendo ligeiramente pensativo. Quem sabe, ele estivesse de fato pensando que substância deixara cair sobre o tecido- E a camisa manchou. He, he. E, sabe, não sou bom com estas coisas de lavar e passar e tal... Enfim vocês sabem como posso tirar essa mancha da tal camisa?

- Bem... –Sakura ponderou por um momento e se voltou para a amiga dando uma piscadela- Acho que a gente pode dar um jeito, né, Ino?

- É, acho que sim. –Ino sorriu calmamente e voltou-se a Kakashi- Mas a gente precisa da camisa..

- Ah, ok! Então amanhã eu trago a camisa pra vocês verem. – Kakashi se levantou fazendo menção de ir embora, mas Sakura optou por convidá-lo para tomar um chá com elas.

Ele aceitou, pois, de qualquer forma, ele iria até seu apartamento e ficaria sozinho durante a noite toda. Logo, era melhor ficar ali na companhia de duas belas jovens.

Sakura foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar o chá, enquanto Ino permanecia escorada na pia a cuidar dos olhares ousados de Kakashi para cima da amiga. Isso, sem que ele perceba, é claro.

Nossa! Fazia tempo que eu não via a Sakura de short... Ela está tão... bonita! Ela está gostosa pra caramba! Puts, olha no que eu to pensando! Que loucura ela é só minha ex-aluna! Deve ser uns 13 ou 14 anos mais nova do que eu! Mas que está conseguindo arrancar uns pensamentos safados de mim, ah, isso ela está!.

Ino observava atentamente o olho visível do homem sentado no sofá. E ele não parava de encarar as pernas de Sakura!

Nossa! Se fosse com Ino, com toda a intimidade que os dois tinham, ela já teria pulado no pescoço do homem.

- Já está pronto. –Sakura veio até a sala com um sorriso jovial no rosto- Pega aqui, Kakashi.

Um de seus pensamentos pornográfico com Sakura foi interrompido pela voz da garota que o chamava para tomar o chá Ele calmamente se levantou e foi até elas, pegando sua xícara, se senta novamente.

- Você vai dormir aqui, Ino?- Perguntou Sakura à amiga.

- Ah, acho que vou sim... –A moça respondeu suavemente, encarando a amiga- Tem problema?

- Ah, até parece... Não, né! –Sakura redargüiu à loira rindo-se de sua incerteza tola. Eram tão íntimas que esse tipo de pergunta já podia ser descartada. Sempre seria bem-vinda- Mas liga pra sua mãe antes e avise-a, senão ela briga com a gente depois!

-Tá bem! Já vou ligar.

A loira pegou o telefone sem fio de cima da mesinha e foi até o quarto da amiga para fazer a ligação, deixando, assim, os outros dois sozinhos na sala.

Kakashi analisava a garota, gravando cada curva de seu corpo em sua memória.

Nossa! Que peitinhos, hein? Eu não tinha notado! Já estão quase tão grandes quanto os da Hinata. Não... Os da Hinata são maiores. Mas os da Sakura estão bem crescidinhos... E ela ainda usa ESSE TIPO DE BLUSINHA!! Ai, meu Deus! Pára de pensar nisso, Kakashi! Pára! Ela é uma criança! Mas andando de shortinho e de blusinha sem sutiã na minha frente desse jeito... Não dá! Não tem como não olhar! Caramba, como eu estou pervertido! Estou parecendo o Jiraya!.

-Tudo certo! –A voz de Ino ecoou pelo ambiente, conforme sua figura surgia, vinda do quarto- Já falei com a mãe...

Kakashi se levantou, arrumando sua roupa...

- Sakura, obrigado pelo chá. –Ele a cumprimenta, oferecendo um sorriso que foi ocultado pela máscara- Estava ótimo!

-De nada.- Respondeu a garota de cabelos róseos.

-Tchau, garotas! –Ele se despediu- Amanhã logo depois do almoço eu trago aqui a blusa, certo, Sakura?

- Ah, está tudo bem, eu te espero em casa. –Ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso despreocupado.

- Beijinhos... Ok.

-Tchau.- Sakura fechou a porta e foi até a cozinha, começando a lavar as xícaras.

Ino, de súbito, deu um pulo no sofá, chamando a atenção de Sakura.

- Nossa Sá! Como ele te olha, hein! –Observou a loira com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios- Eu não sei como você consegue agir normalmente perante estes olhares que o Kakashi te lança!

- Que olhares? Está louca? –A rosada retrucou no mesmo momento. Um espanto latente manchando a cor das esmeraldas- O Kakashi olhando pra mim?

- Claro que sim! –A outra respondeu com o ar superior de quem sabia das coisas- Olhando com uma cara de desejo...que nossa!

- Ai, Ino! Isso é paranóia sua! –A moça de verdes olhos só pôde olhar a amiga com estranhamento. Ela não podia estar falando sério!

- É, nada! Aposto com você! Ele está atraído por você, Sakura! Escreve o que eu estou lhe dizendo!

Sakura, na hora, não da muita bola para o que sua amiga lhe disse. A possibilidade era muito remota. E, aliás, ele já tinha visto Sakura inúmeras vezes naqueles trajes! Era, definitivamente, frescura da Ino.

As duas falavam sem parar, de assuntos variados, como, por exemplo, das investidas do Shikamaru com a Ino e tal.

Sakura arrumou sua cama para que as duas dormissem. A cama de kunoichi médica era de casal. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas ela adorava dormir atravessada na cama, por isso resolveu comprar uma de casal. Então as duas se deitaram e Ino, que geralmente acordava cedo porque sua mãe lhe acordava, logo adormeceu. Sakura, no entanto, ficou ali virada para o lado, pensando sobre várias coisas, até que Kakashi surgiu em sua mente e, conseqüentemente, tudo o que a amiga havia lhe falado também.

Ela ficou pensando em tudo que Ino disse, mas, mesmo assim, aquela idéia de que o Kakashi estava atraído por ela não lhe entrava na cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX até o Cap. 2 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Obrigada por terem lido. Sem mais palavras a dizer. Apenas obrigada.**

**Deixem reviews, nem que seja so para dizer " oi..eu li! " ... haushauhshau**

**23.05.2008**


	2. Chapter 2

Legendinha básica: ( vale para toda a fic

Legendinha básica: ( vale para toda a fic! Desculpem por não ter colocado essa legenda np primeiro capitulo, é que a memória não e ajudou e a preguiça piorou... mas melhor tarde do que nunca!! )

- Fala do fulaninho(a)

_/pensamentos da Sakura/_

_pensamentos do Kakashi_

_pensamentos da Ino_

_#pensamento do Shikamaru#_

Creio que seja isso. Boa leitura!

Cap 2

A CONFIRMAÇÃO...

No outro dia, logo cedo Ino foi embora. Era seu dia de cuidar da floricultura e ela tinha que pegar cedo no batente. Sakura ficou na cama. A amiga saiu e deixou a porta do apartamento apenas encostada, como sempre havia feito.

Sakura que não dormiu quase a noite toda, agora estava ferrada no sono. Já se aproximava do meio-dia quando ela levantou e foi ao banheiro, mas seu sono era tanto que voltou a dormir, rendendo-se um pouco mais ao deus do sono. A estas alturas nem lembrava o que tinha combinado com Kakashi, ele deveria trazer a camisa para ela averiguar logo depois do almoço. Não quando a maciez do travesseiro parecia ser tudo o que estava em sua cabeça.

Perto da uma da tarde, Kakashi chega ao apartamento da garota que dormia profundamente. Ele bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Isso fez com que tentasse abrir a porta. Surpreendeu-se ligeiramente ao constatar que estava destrancada. Sem mais preâmbulos e com o cenho levemente franzido, ele abriu e entrou, sentindo-se íntimo o suficiente para fazê-lo. Ele percebeu que a garota não estava nem na cozinha ou na sala. Passou, então, por sua cabeça que ela pudesse ter saído e deixado a casa aberta por uma distração. Embora tal pensamento emergisse, ele sabia que isto realmente não era coisa que Sakura fazia. Ele, pensativo, foi até o escritório, mas não a encontrou. Dessa forma, resolveu tentar o banheiro, mas também não a encontrou. Logo, só o que lhe restou foi ver se ela estava no quarto. Tentando controlar o sentimento de intrusão, ele então foi ate a porta que estava entreaberta e a empurrou suavemente para que não fizesse barulho e então viu que a garota estava dormindo esparramada em sua cama.

_Ai, meu Deus! Por que eu entrei aqui?... Olha essa cena! Kakashi controle, please!_

A cena era bastante desconcertante: Sakura estava apenas de calcinha e uma blusinha azul claro colada ao corpo. O detalhe é que ela estava deitada de bruços, com as pernas afastadas, numa pose um tanto sensual na opinião de Kakashi.

Ele ficou pasmo ao ver Sakura com aqueles trajes e daquela forma. Ficou ali por alguns instantes, paralisado pela beleza da garota que estava a sua frente dormindo como um anjo.

_Nossa! Como eu nunca havia notado nesse mulherão que sempre esteve perto de mim! Mas eu não posso! Ela é uma amiga, ok? Amiga!! Nada de envolvimento com ex-alunas e amigas, Kakashi! Ai, ai, ai... Mas olha esse corpo e... Puts, esquece! Ela realmente é alguém próximo demais para que eu possa me aproveitar desta situação assim..._

Ele fechou a porta do quarto com força, bateu na porta para que o barulho acordasse a garota que dormia profundamente.

- Sakura... – gritou ele em busca de uma resposta.

- Hum, quê... Quem está aí? – falou a garota ainda meio sonolenta.

- Sou eu Sakura, o Kakashi.

- Ah entra! –Ela convidou pouco ciente da situação. A voz estava levemente enrouquecida pelo tempo que passara sem usá-la- Mas que horas são?

- Posso entrar mesmo? –Ele questionou incerto.

- Haham...- respondeu a garota sentando-se na cama e cobrindo suas pernas com um lençol.

- São 10 para a uma da tarde mocinha. – falou Kakashi com um ar de paizão para a moça, um tom repreensivo ligeiramente debochado brincando em sua voz- O que a senhorita ainda está fazendo na cama à uma hora destas?

- Hum, eu? Nada... hehe... Apenas dormi um pouco mais! Eu e a Ino ficamos ontem conversando até tarde e depois eu não conseguia dormir. Alguns pensamentos insistiam em permanecer acesos na minha mente... –Ela começou, mas forçou-se a interromper-se. Às vezes tinha impressão que falava demais quando acabava de acordar... Lentidão matinal. Ou quem sabe, vespertina, nesse caso.

- É, sei. Bem eu vim trazer a tal camisa que falei pra vocês ontem. Aqui está ela. – falou ele jogando uma sacola com a camisa dentro, em cima da cama onde estava a garota.

- Ah ok, ok... Mas eu não vou ver isso agora! – falou ela colocando a sacola em cima do criado-mudo direito. – Vamos comer alguma coisa! Aposto que você ainda não almoçou, então fique aqui e almoce comigo! Deixa só eu me vestir e lavar o rosto que já faço alguma coisa pra gente comer.

- É, pode ser. – falou ele distraído, olhando discretamente para os seios da garota que estava em sua frente.

Ela levantou e pegou o mesmo short que usara noite passada e colocou-o. Kakashi quando viu que ela iria se vestir mesmo com ele ali, saiu do aposento levemente desnorteado e foi até a sala, sentando-se no sofá e esperando-a pacientemente.

Sakura foi até seu banheiro, escovou os dentes e prendou os cabelos rosados com uma borrachinha de cabelo, fazendo um rabo de cavalo. A garota, então, foi até a cozinha dar uma olhada na dispensa.

- O que você quer comer?- perguntou ela olhando para as coisas dentro da dispensa.

- Não sei, por mim não faz diferença! Desde que seja algo que não inclua saladas está ótimo! - falou ele fazendo menção às dietas que ela e a amiga geralmente faziam.

- Tudo bem, vai ser lámen! – falou a garota pegando dois potes com a comida pré-pronta de dentro do armário.

A kunoichi pegou uma chaleira, encheu de água e colocou no fogão para aquecer.

Ela foi saltitando até Kakashi e sentou-se do seu lado no sofá, deitando a cabeça em seu colo. Kakashi ficou olhando longamente a menina ali deitada em seu colo, não conseguia entender como poderia ele ter visto ela como uma **mulher. **Suas atitudes lhe pareciam tão infantis às vezes.

Mesmo sem querer ele desliza o olhar pelo corpo da garota, tentando se certificar que algo que ele não queria ver, não estivesse ali. Infelizmente seu olhar não é iludido por sua mente._ Nossa! Não tem como não olhar pra ela... Por mais que ela seja inocente como uma criança, ela se tornou uma mulher de colocar inveja em qualquer uma! Rsrsrssrs... E eu falando em não olhar ela como uma mulher... Definitivamente não tem como!_

O rosto da kunoichi deslizava levemente nas coxas de Kakashi, tentando identificar o quão macio era o tecido da calça do homem, que sem que ela notasse, fitava-a. O perfume dele era suave, porém másculo, Sakura sentia-o levemente, os olhos fechados disfarçavam seu interesse pelo cheiro._ /Ai, meu deus! Como ele é cheiroso! Nossa! Será que o que a Ino falou tem algum fundamento? Creio que não, mas não custa tentar descobrir, né?/_

Sakura sentou-se, com tal pensamento em mente, em cima das próprias pernas, ficando de frente para ele. Ela chegou bem perto dele e cheirou seu pescoço de um jeito deveras sem vergonha, insinuando seu interesse pelo perfume do sensei.

- Que perfume você esta usando, sensei? – questionou a garota com uma voz melosa.

_Ai, meu senhor! O que é que ela está fazendo? Desse jeito eu vou ter um troço aqui! Ela não sabe do poder destrutivo que ela tem sobre um homem... Nossa _

Kakashi fechou os olhos, pôde sentir de leve o perfume dela, que brincava sob seu nariz, a proximidade dos rostos permitia-lhe tal sensação. Ele estava se sentindo como um rapaz de 16 anos, no primeiro encontro que realmente tivera com uma mulher. _Kakashi, controle seus hormônios! Você é um homem e não um moleque punheteiro... Ai! puts..._

- E-eu uso... Ah, nem sei que perfume é esse! He. He. - falou ele empalidecendo perante sua inaptidão momentânea com as palavras.

- Sakura, a água já não está fervendo? Vai lá ver, vai...- falou ele tentando se livrar do possível problema que viria, devido a proximidade da garota.

Ela aproximou-se ainda mais, cheirando seu pescoço, um pouco atrás da orelha descoberta. Ele que sentiu o calor do rosto da menina que brincava com seus sentidos, o toque lhe provocava.

- Ta. Eu já vou lá ver. Antes eu quero ver uma outra coisa. - falou ela com o mesmo tom meloso. _Ai, caramba... Que voz é essa? Ela está querendo alguma coisa! Isso não está certo... Ai, eu me conheço! Essa é a minha única fraqueza! Puts, Sakura sai de cima de mim... _

Ele vendo que a garota, com um risinho maroto, passou a perna por cima das dele, e sentou-se, sem cerimônia nenhuma. Ele sentiu o peso da garota sendo depositado levemente sobre suas pernas, o calor vindo da garota fez-lhe fremir. _Ai, ai! Desse jeito, se eu não me controlar vou passar o maior mico! Controle-se homem! Vamos! c-o-n-t-r-o-l-e-s-e!!_

- Anda vai, me mostra seu rosto? – pediu ela de um jeito sedutor para ele, que na mesma hora corou com o jeito do pedido da garota. Aquilo parecia uma outra coisa... Uma outra relação bastante distante da amizade que eles tinham, algo que pudesse complicar ligeiramente a situação de Kakashi.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e pegou a garota pelos braços, deitando-a no sofá. Ele resistiu às provocações daqueles olhos verdes, mas ele a provocaria também. Afinal, que justiça havia em ser tentando sem que lhe desse uma resposta? Deitou-se em cima dela, mantendo seu corpo elevado ao ponto de não encostar no dela, mas suficientemente perto para que ela sentisse o calor que emanava seu corpo.

- Você não vai ver meu rosto!- falou ele vitorioso, levantando logo em seguida, deixando Sakura perplexa. _/Nossa! Ui... Quanta força! Desse jeito eu me derreto! Hehe... Bem como a Ino disse. Ele está me olhando diferente mesmo. /_

A garota sentiu um calor subir em seu rosto, e de certa forma ficou mexida com o ato de Kakashi, que fora uma resposta à altura para as provocações dela.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a cozinha onde a chaleira fervilhava. Pegou os potes e encheu-os com a água fervente. Minutos depois a comida estava pronta e com um sorriso nos lábios a moça levou o pote para Kakashi. Ele a olhava atentamente enquanto ela fazia as coisas na cozinha. Realmente tentava entender o porquê daquela investida tão repentina pra cima dele.

A garota comia despreocupadamente e sem que ela percebesse, Kakashi comeu, sem que ela visse o momento exato em que ele levantou a mascara para comer. Quando se deu conta, Sakura reclamou. Ele apenas riu. Fora assim desde que se conheceram.

- Sakura, foi bom estar aqui com você, mas eu preciso ir! O dever me chama, entende...- falou ele levantando-se do sofá e indo em direção a porta.

Sakura levantou em seguida, indo atrás... Sendo um pouco mais rápida que ele parou à sua frente trancando o caminho para a porta.

-Você vai ir embora e não vai me dar um beijo? Nossa, Kakashi você já foi mais cavalheiro comigo!- falou ela fazendo charminho, e colocando os braços nos ombros de Kakashi. Ele ao ver o ato da garota, manteve o rosto inexpressivo. _Ah, fala serio! De novo? Desse jeito está difícil! E ainda pedindo beijinho? Mas pêra ai! Ela é minha ex-aluna, é uma criança, porra!! Mas não custa nada provocar...hehe_

Ele pegou o queixo da garota e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Saindo da frente dela, e indo abrir a porta.

- Ei, ei, ei... Senhor Kakashi... Eu quero um beijo sem máscara_!- / Agora sim ele, cai e sai pastando por mim... Até eu me espanto com a minha maldade... haushauhsh/ _Divertia-se com o claro embaraço de seu sensei.

_Ah, você está me provocando! Então ta... você vai aprender qual é o seu lugar, menininha!_

Kakashi deu meia volta e colocou o rosto do lado do de Sakura, baixando a máscara para que apenas seus lábios ficassem para fora e deu um beijo estalado no rosto da garota. _/Nossa! A boca dele é... Quente... aff.. Que tremor é esse nas minhas pernas? Que boca gostosa! Pena que eu não pude ver.../ Toma... Quis me provocar, levou, viu, viu? É nestas horas que a experiência conta, meu amor... vitória! _Ela deu um passo para trás, e com o rosto levemente avermelhado, encarou Kakashi.

- Agora sim! Você tem que entender que eu não sou mais criança! Eu cresci sabia, Kakashi?- falou ela com um risinho nos lábios._ E como, eu já vi! Não se preocupe...rsrsrsrs..._

- Tá, ta! Já ganhou o beijo que você queria agora me deixa ir embora! Pelo amor de deus!

- Ok, agora pode ir... Beijinho...- falou ela beijando o rosto do homem à sua frente.

Kakashi sentiu o calor da boca da garota por baixo da mascara, tal calor lhe fez sentir-se novamente um garoto.

Ele foi embora. E, ainda assim, ela não saiu de seu pensamento. Ele realmente não entendia a situação em que estava. Qual seria o interesse dela nele? Ele apesar de não entender, estava gostando daquele joguinho que lhe fora imposto. Sabia que ele tinha controle o suficiente par brincar com uma garotinha daquelas, ela era muito inexperiente. Ele queria ver até onde ela era capaz de ir. Era uma diversão deliberada. Um jogo interessante, e realmente perigoso para os dois.

Sakura trancou a porta de seu apartamento e se atirou no sofá. Ela estava certa que ele, de alguma forma, estava interessado nela. E ela era a única que ainda não tinha notado isso _/ Burra!! /._

Continua...

Bem, me perdoem pelo atraso na postagem do segundo capitulo! Creio que até dia 13 o capitulo 3 já estará postado para a diversão de vocês no final de semana! U.u

REVIEWS:

1° - Cruzeiro-do-sul:

Olá pessoa. Obrigada por ter me deixado um review!! O primeiro review a gente nunca esquece, por isso você estará sempre guardadinha no meu s2! Olha, o que posso te dizer sobre a Ino e o Shikamaru... eles são figurantes, ignore-os! Mesmo sendo um pouco difícil... com o decorrer da fic eles vão aparecer, mas depois sumirão, não se preocupe!... quanto ao Gaara ser melhor que o Kakashi, bem, quanto a isso teremos uma briga muito seria... simplesmente por que o Kakashi, é o Kakashi! Ele é insuperável, lindo maravilhoso e gostoso. O Garaa tem muito que crescer ainda! ..u.u.. ( espero que eu não apanhe depois dessa!)... mas opiniões são opiniões, homens à parte !

Muitíssimo obrigada pelo boa sorte! Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic, e deixando sua opinião para mim! Ela é muito importante e realmente me incentiva a escrever mais !

Bjoooo... me diz o que acho do cap 2!!

2º - MiLLa-Chn:

Obrigada pelo review!! Obrigada pela opinião, quanto a linguagem coloquial... bem, me esforçarei para não fazer uso desta, mas é quase inevitável, entretanto tentarei melhorar no que for possível. Sei que isso prejudica o corpo da fic, mas fazer o que?

Espero que você continue lendo a minha fic, espero que goste da historia e que deixe sua opinião que é deveras importante para mim!

3º - Uchiha JL:

Oi! Primeiro desculpe-me pela intromissão nas suas fics. Espero que você não tenha se chateado comigo! Obrigada pelos elogios u.u.

Quero que você continue escrevendo, e que não desanime... a gente sempre ta aprendendo em qualquer lugar, e a melhor forma para aperfeiçoar alguma coisa é treinando muuuuiiiito!

Eu gostaria muito de ter o senhor acompanhando essa fic que é muito especial para mim! Bjos obrigada!

4° - Tia Rovs:

Sem palavras para esta pessoinha que me ajuda tanto!

Você sabe o valor que tem para mim, a ajuda que me dás e a amizade que veio de conluio! Queria que você soubesse que meu carinho por você é muito grande e que o resultado final dessa fic não seria 3 do que realmente é se não passasse pelas suas mãos!

Obrigada por me acompanhar nesse trabalho, e provavelmente nos outros que virão!

Sem mais considerações. Até o próximo capitulo!!

09/06/2008.


	3. Chapter 3

Aí esta

**Aí esta... u.u**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse... u.u ... nem comento! xD**

Capítulo 3

A trama

Logo depois que Kakashi foi embora, Sakura foi até seu quarto e pegou a tal camisa para dar uma olhada. A moça viu que a mancha não era nada demais, então, ela lavou a camisa normalmente e depois deixou um pouquinho de molho no alvejante, certa de que a mancha logo desapareceria.

A garota desanimada para sair de casa, foi até a sala, ligou a TV e tentou procurar alguma coisa com que ela pudesse se entreter. Logo a garota encontrou um programa divertido e ficou ali olhando TV.

Sakura ouviu seu celular tocar em algum lugar da casa. Ela procurou pelo recinto em que se encontrava, mas não pôde achar o aparelho de imediato. Indo até seu quarto a garota viu o celular piscando em cima da cama. Deparou-se logo com Ino ao telefone e atendeu.

- Fala Ino! - cumprimentou a garota se atirando na cama. –O que você quer me incomodando numa terça-feira de manhã?

- Ah, eu preciso te pedir um favor! –A voz do outro lado soou suavemente nervosa- Mas eu não posso falar por telefone... Tipo, é uma coisa meio perigosa, sabe? hehe

- Tá! Tudo bem. –Anuiu a kunoichi de cabelos rosados um tanto quanto desconfiada e preocupada com a amiga. Será que ela estava enrascada de alguma forma? - Mas como e quando você vai me falar isso?

- Olha só, meu turno aqui na floricultura acaba as quatro da tarde. Já são quase quatro horas. Se você puder, vamos dar uma caminhada que daí eu te explico tudo direitinho. Pode ser? – A loira questionou parecendo ansiosa do outro lado do telefone.

- Aham. –Confirmou simplesmente- Então tipo quatro e meia eu passo aí na floricultura, certo?

- Não. –A voz do outro lado da linha soou, tentando ser solícita- Deixa que eu vou aí.

- Tá! –A moça de olhos esverdeados concordou, quase dando de ombros- por mim tudo bem...

-Não! Mas aí fica suspeito... –Ponderou melhor a moça loira- Faz assim: Vamos nos encontrar lá na praça, ali naquele banquinho que a gente sempre fica às quatro e meia. Dá pra ser?

- Tá, Tá! – Confirmou impaciente a rosada- Tudo bem!

- Ok. Então beijo amiga. -Falou Ino desligando o celular rapidamente.

/Meu Deus! O que será que a Ino quer? Como assim fica suspeito? Ela está tramando alguma coisa! Ai, meu Deus! Que será que ela quer desta vez?/

Sakura foi até o seu guarda roupa, escolheu um jeans clarinho e uma blusa amarelinha e pegou mais algumas coisas antes de ir para o banheiro tomar um banho. Sakura tomou banho e rapidamente saiu para encontrar a amiga que, provavelmente, já a esperava na praça, devido ao tempo que Sakura demorara a tomar banho.

A garota andou devagar, pois não se importava muito com o horário marcado com a amiga. Sakura mexeu em seus cabelos ainda molhados, tentando desfazer pequenos nós que o pente não desfez. Sakura realmente mudara. Era mais irreverente. Depois que seus pais foram embora ela começou a se soltar e agir como ela mesma. Isso refletia-se até no andar dela. Ela, de repente, viu Neji vindo em sua direção.

/Nossa! Que gatinho, hein? (sakura direcionou o olhar levemente para o garoto) Nem parece aquele magricela de cabelão de antigamente... Ui! Está tão bonitinho, e fortinho, e alto... Gente, ele ta bem mais alto que eu! Nossa! Que coisa! Como o mundo da voltas, hein.../

O rapaz de calca preta, com uma camiseta azul e com os cabelos compridos presos por uma borrachinha na ponta, chegou até a garota.

- Olá, Sakura. – Falou ele com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

- Oi, Neji! Que surpresa te ver por aí... –Tratou-o agradavelmente com um sorriso suave.

- É! Fazia tempo que não nos víamos. - Respondeu ele juntando-se a Sakura na caminhada - Olha só, tenho um convite pra te fazer... Vai lá até a casa da Hinata sábado de noite porque eu vou dar uma festinha, devido ao meu aniversário.

- Ah, legal... Vou sim.- respondeu a garota ligeiramente animada com o convite.

- Ah, convida o Kakashi e a Ino também! –Ele adicionou como se lembrasse daquilo naquele momento- Sei que você fala constantemente com eles.

- Ah, tudo bem! Eu falo com eles sim. –Ela confirmou prestativa com um sorriso gentil- Mas a que horas começa a festa?

- Ali pelas oito horas, nada muito certinho, mas é por ai. –Ele comentou pensativo- Vai ser lá no salão de festas da casa da Hinata. Ainda bem que o tio me emprestou o salão.

- Tá, mas e como você conseguiu isso? –Sakura perguntou de olhos arregalados, um tanto espantada com o fato que ele contara- He,He. Ele é muito rígido.

- Eu sei, mas ele vai viajar com a mãe da Hi e daí ele deixou, desde que depois, quando ele chegar, esteja tudo arrumado e muito bem limpo. Huahsuahsua –Ele riu limpidamente da situação. De alguma forma, ele parecia um adolescente comum. Diferente daquela imagem que todos tinham, outrora, dele.

- Ah, ele até que é legal... –Sakura confirmou com um sorriso animado- Mas tudo bem eu vou lá sim, e vou levar a Ino e o kakashi também.

- Tá, eu já falei com o Shikamaru. Talvez ele já tenha falado alguma coisa com a Ino, mas mesmo assim fala pra ela, ta? – Avisou o rapaz se distanciando.

- Tudo bem! Aviso sim... –Ela confirmou acenando para ele- Tchau, Neji.

Sakura seguiu em frente e logo chegou no ponto marcado. Ino parecia nervosa ao esperar a amiga. Sakura não se continha mais de curiosidade e deu uma corridinha para chegar até lá mais rápido, não mais conseguindo se conter ao ver as feições da moça.

- Fala, garota! –Cumprimentou-a com um sorriso simpático- O que é tão suspeito que você faz com que você não possa ir lá em casa me contar?

- Ai, assim... –Ela começou um tanto nervosa, as mãos inquietas sobre seu colo- Sabe aqueles amassos que eu te contei que o Shikamaru deu em mim? Pois é, ele está muito afoito! Nossa, hoje ele foi até a loja e me pegou de um jeito que... Ui! Daí assim, eu estava pensando se você, num ato caridoso com uma amiga, não podia emprestar o seu apartamento para que eu pudesse passar uma noite lá com ele... Tipo assim, eu falo pra minha mãe que vou ficar na sua casa, ela se despreocupa e eu vou lá e fico com o meu problemático.

- Ta! Mas e eu? Eu vou ficar ali olhando vocês dois? –Sakura começou sarcástica- Há,há. Emprestar o AP até eu empresto, mas e eu me enfio aonde?

- Ah, sei lá! –Ino continuou com um brilho animado dançando nos próprios olhos. Estava realmente empolgada com a idéia- Daí a gente dá um jeito...

- Tá, mas e porque você não vai dormir na casa dele? –A moça de rosados cabeços questionou a amiga, ponderativa.

- Ai, amiga! Eu cogitei essa idéia com ele, mas a mãe dele é uma fera! He, he... Daí ele falou que não ia dar certo, mas que por ele e pelo pai dele tudo bem.

- Ah, é! Pior! A mãe dele é chata pra caramba, né? –Ela se lembrou depois, batendo a mão na própria testa suavemente.

- É! Fazer o que, né? Temos que conviver com eles... –Ino deu de ombros, despreocupada.

- Tá, mas e eu vou pra onde, daí? –Sakura insistiu encarando a amiga.

- Olha só, se você não ficar muito brava e o Kakashi aceitar, você podia ficar na casa dele, né? –Sugeriu depois de alguns momentos ponderando.

- É, por mim tudo bem, mas sei lá... Tipo, deixa eu te falar... Ontem ele foi lá em casa e eu constatei aquilo que você tinha me falado! Ele realmente está me olhando de um jeito diferente... E o pior é que ele está despertando alguma coisa em mim, também... –Confessou levemente sem-graça. Suas bochechas tomando a mesma cor de seus cabelos.

- Ah, então melhor! Você vai pra casa dele e fica com ele lá também...- Sugeriu Ino rindo horrores da amiga que estava boquiaberta.

- Ai, Ino! Cala a boca! Está louca? Eu com o Kakashi? Até pareceu! –Sakura negou categoricamente, a voz incrédula soando aos próprios ouvidos- Eu não tenho cacife para agüentar aquele homem nem 5 minutos... He, He.

As duas caíram no riso e enfim combinaram que iriam pedir ajuda para Kakashi e colocariam o plano em prática na quarta-feira. Mas para isso teriam que falar com Kakashi antes.

As duas foram até a casa dele à noitinha, certas de que ele já estaria em casa.

As duas ao chegarem ao prédio do "gostosão" (não me contive, hehe), bateram na porta com muita ansiedade. Elas não agüentavam mais a idéia de ter que esperar para falar com ele. Queriam logo saber se ele iria ajudar ou não a por o dito plano em prática. As duas esperaram em silêncio. Até que Kakashi gritou de dentro do apartamento – Quem está ai?

Sakura respondeu, também gritando – Sou eu Kakashi, a Sakura!

- Ah, entra aí! Espera na sala que eu estou saindo do banho! –A voz dele ecoou pelo apartamento fortemente, impondo sua presença nele- Se não me engano a porta está aberta...

As duas abriram a porta e entraram no apartamento. Ino sentou-se no sofá e aguardou ansiosamente. Sakura foi até o quarto, onde kakashi tinha apenas uma cama de solteiro perto da parede, um guarda-roupa escuro, e uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis. A garota notou pelo vão da porta a toalha molhada e pendurada na guarda da cadeira da escrivaninha. Ela, supondo que ele já estivesse vestido, entrou de sopetão no quarto, onde kakashi permanecia nu, em frente ao roupeiro escolhendo o que vestir.

- Ai, Kakashi! Desculpe-me- Falou a moça envergonhada por ver Kakashi de costas, porém nu. _/ Que bundinha, hein! Nossa!! Eu quero!!/ _A garota gravou em sua mente a imagem de Kakashi de costas. Suas costas musculosas e aquela bunda ... Pois é! Ela realmente se impressionou com a beleza que Kakashi conseguia esconder embaixo de suas roupas largas.

- Sempre intrometida, né? Viu? Acabou vendo o que não queria. – Retribuiu ele, sem tomar nenhuma reação._ E quem disse que ela não queria me ver nesses trajes?? Ah... Ela está procurando... E se continuar vai achar! _

_/ E quem disse que eu não queria ver, hein? He,He./ _

- Me espera ali na sala que eu já vou, afobada!- disse ele caçoando da garota.

Sakura foi até a sala e aguardou com a amiga até que Kakashi se aprontasse.

Kakashi apareceu nos devidos trajes: um calção. E só.

Quando as garotas o viram coraram no mesmo instante. Kakashi também corou ao ver que Sakura não estava sozinha, mas mesmo assim se fez de desentendido e continuou ali como se nada estivesse errado.

- Bem, garotas o que vocês querem da minha pessoa a uma hora dessas?- falou ele normalmente.

- Bem, precisamos da sua ajuda.- falou Ino ficando mais vermelha.

- Pois falem... Fiquem à vontade. - falou ele sentando num sofá a frente das garotas.

- Bom, o negocio é o seguinte: eu vou emprestar o meu apartamento para a Ino e o Shikamaru, passarem a noite juntos. Logicamente eu não vou ficar lá de vela para eles! E então para que eu não fique rolando pelas ruas numa noite fria e perigosa como a de Konoha, eu pensei que poderia ficar aqui na sua casa! É isso. – falou sakura de uma vez só. Kakashi ficou meio perplexo, mas enfim, ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa para elas, afinal não seria má idéia ter a Sakura uma noite inteirinha em seu apartamento_. _

_ He,He. Esses dois tão me parecendo muito saidinhos pro tamanho deles... E o Shikamaru? Aprendeu cedo, hein? Já está pegando a namoradinha dele...haushausha... Começou cedo o garoto! Não tão cedo quanto eu, mas cedo. Ta! E a Sakura aqui, uma noite inteira! Isso me preocupa... Mas eu também não posso negar esse pedido para elas... Bem, mas não custa chantagiar um pouquinho, né? He,He... _

_- _Tá! Mas e o que eu ganho com isso?- falou ele sério, aparentemente querendo tirar sarro com as garotas.

- Ah, sabe, né? Uma noite inteirinha na minha companhia! Quer coisa melhor? He,he... Para de te fazer, Kakashi! Eu vou ficar aqui, sim! E se duvidar na sua cama!- Ela provocou-o com um olhar maroto. Se pela brincadeira ou pelo comentário maldoso, ele não sabia.

_ Como assim na minha cama?! _

_/ He,He,He,He,He. __Como eu sou má!! Ahsahusahu... O que é que ele deve estar pensando!.hausha/ _

_inner Ino: Ai, meu Deus! A Sakura está louca!_

- Que historia é essa de na minha cama, dona Sakura? _ Sai dessa agora, sai! :P..._

- Ué? Eu durmo na sua cama e você no sofá! Oras, como cavalheiro você deve dar a sua cama para eu dormir! - _/ Toma! He, he! Vitória! u.u /_

- huashauhsah Eu dar a minha cama pra você? Só o que faltava, né?

- Ai, Kakashi! Ela está brincando! Ela dorme até de pé no banheiro, né, Sakura? - falou Ino meio sem jeito, dando uma cotovelada em Sakura e tentando fazer com que Kakashi cedesse de uma vez, para que ela pudesse sair dali, e tirar aquele peitoral da sua cabeça.

- É! Vai! Aceita logo!- Insistiu Sakura fazendo cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Tá, certo! Mas quando vai ser isso?- perguntou ele curioso.

- Amanhã a noite!- falou Ino atenciosa.

- Ah, ok! Tudo bem, então!- respondeu ele sem ter mais o que dizer.

- Bem, então vamos indo, né, Sakura? Temos que fazer mais um monte de coisas... - falou Ino levantando e puxando Sakura pelo braço.

- Tá, ta! Nós já estamos indo então... Até amanhã de noite! Daí eu já te trago a camisa limpinha, tá bem? –Sakura acompanhou a amiga observando cuidadosamente o homem.

- Ok! Então, garotas, até... - falou Kakashi fechando a porta atrás das garotas que já saiam pelo corredor apressadamente.

Depois de tomarem alguma distância do apartamento de Kakashi as duas começam:

- Ai, meu deus! O que é aquele abdômen? Hein, Sakura? - falou Ino pasma com o que os trajes de Kakashi deixaram revelar.

- Ah, por que você não viu o que eu vi no quarto quando eu fui encontrar com ele!- falou Sakura deixando um mistério no ar.

- Ai, fala logo que eu quero saber! Mas vamos combinar, né ? Ele é MUITO gostoso! Nossa! –Ino embasbacada comentava, tentando achar as palavras- Ai, que o Shika não me ouça! huahsauhsuah

- Ele estava peladão, de costas para a porta! Tem que ver o que é a bunda daquele homem! Meu deus, muito boa! – falou sakura lembrando do acontecido no quarto.

- He,He! Não sei não, hein! Acho que esses apartamentos vão pegar fogo amanhã de noite.- falou Ino fazendo menção à Sakura e Kakashi que também estariam sozinhos naquela noite.

Kakashi estava ansioso. Não sabia o que podia acontecer naquela noite que passaria com Sakura em seu apartamento. Queria tê-la em seus braços, mas sabia que aquilo era errado e além do mais Sakura era uma criança. Apenas isso! Uma _criança_.

Sakura deixou Ino na floricultura e foi para casa. Tinha que dar uma arrumada no apartamento, afinal, iria receber visitas na noite posterior, por mais que ela não vá estar em casa. Tinha que deixar as coisas direitinho. Ino estava muito nervosa e ansiosa com o que provavelmente viria naquela noite de quarta-feira.

Depois de organizar seu apartamento, Sakura pôs para secar a camisa de Kakashi, agora branquinha. Comeu algo e depois foi logo dormir, pois estava cansada. A limpeza do ambiente a deixara moída.

Aquele dia tinha sido deveras cansativo para Sakura. Ela sabia que o outro também seria e que tudo a envolvia de certa forma. Deitada em sua cama ela pensava sobre tudo que fizera nesse dia. Sobre o convite que recebeu de Neji, sobre como ele estava diferente, sobre como a Ino estava ansiosa em ter Shikamaru de outra forma. Muitas coisas foram passando pela mente da garota que no fim das contas se viu pensando em Kakashi. Em como ele havia mexido com ela nos últimos dias. E em como ela encararia dormir na casa dele, sabendo que ele estava ao alcance de suas mãos, mas ao mesmo tempo distante da possibilidade.

**Ok. Façam uma autora feliz. xD DEIXEM REVIWES!**

**xD**

**Agradeço a Tia Rovs por betar mais um capitulo para mim. **


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Sakura custa a pegar no sono, não consegue desligar seu pensamento de Kakashi. Ela começa a ficar confusa em relação a isso, pois nunca viu seu sensei desta forma. Isso, portanto, era estranho porque ela sabia que daqui em diante Kakashi não seria mais apenas um grande amigo no qual ela confia cegamente. Seus sentimentos estão mudando e ela sentia que nele, alguma coisa estava mudando também. Os olhares sem vergonha para cima dela, talvez escondessem algo que fosse um pouco mais além de atração física. Não que isso não contasse muito para a mudança de comportamento dos dois, mas ela sentia que algo a mais estava acontecendo.

Ino estava distante demais para que ela pudesse se abrir completamente, ela estava preocupada com seu relacionamento com Shikamaru que certamente estava dando um passo a frente. Ela sabia que este não seria o momento exato para se abrir com a amiga, e ela precisava respeitar isso. Ino estava precisando dela naquele momento. Ela estava suprindo seu papel de amiga, mas ela também estava passando por um momento delicado, pois os sentimentos relacionados à Kakashi estavam crescendo e isso lhe causava grande aflição.

Sakura depois de muito rolar na cama conseguiu enfim adormecer, e, de roupa mesmo, pegou no sono como uma criança que chega em casa depois de muito correr e apenas desmaia sobre seu leito. E assim estava a desmaiada criança-mulher Sakura, em cima da cama esmagando todos os seus pensamentos.

Por volta das dez horas da manhã, Sakura acordou, se sentindo leve, comparado ao modo como ela estava quando se deitou na noite passada.

Então... Esse seria o dia fatídico! Pois bem, que seja. Sakura acordou e trocou os lençóis de sua cama, já deixando tudo pronto para a noite que viria.

Ino logo aparece em sua casa, trazendo mil coisas, tais quais velinhas e vinho. Arrumou todo o quarto como se fosse para uma cena de amor num filme de Hollywood. Sakura apenas observou a ansiedade da amiga, ajudando-a com algumas coisas e de certa forma sentindo-se feliz por participar desse momento tão importante na vida da amiga.

A tarde passou como se fosse segundos e Sakura já estava com sua mochila pronta para ir para casa de Kakashi, enquanto Ino começava a se arrumar para esperar seu amado.

- Ino vai tomar banho que já esta ficando tarde, já é seis horas da tarde... Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir, e também o Shikamaru chega... – falou Sakura empurrando a amiga para o banheiro- Vai, vai! Anda logo! Já está tudo preparado.

- Tá, ta! Eu já estou indo, só me deixa pegar a minha roupa. – Ino disse enquanto ia até o quarto e pegava suas coisas no armário de Sakura, correndo para o banheiro logo em seguida.

Ino tomou um banho rápido, apenas lavando o corpo. Ela não conseguiu aproveitar o momento para tentar relaxar um pouco, pois sua tensão estava tão grande que até Sakura já estava contagiada.

Ela saiu do banheiro com um conjuntinho de calcinha e sutiã pretos, de forma que até Sakura se espantou ao ver a amiga naquele lingerie. Não era demasiadamente ousada, mas sim bela, pois deixava o corpo de Ino ainda mais bonito do que já era.

- Que escolha, hein? - falou Sakura sinceramente à amiga - Muito linda essa sua lingerie!

- Ás ordens, flor. - retribui Ino.

- As, me ajuda aqui! Fecha o fecho do vestido pra mim, porque eu não estou conseguindo chegar até o final. – Sakura prontamente vai ate a amiga que ainda com os cabelos enrolados na toalha apanhava do próprio vestido.

Ino rapidamente colocou as sandálias que combinavam exatamente com o vestido preto e se sentou numa cadeira para que a amiga pudesse arrumar seus cabelos. Sakura pegou o secador de cabelo e rapidamente alisou os fios da amiga com uma escova.

- Você vai prendê-los, Ino?- perguntou Sakura para a amiga, deixando de lado o secador.

- Não, hoje não. –A loira respondeu gentilmente à rosada- Hoje vou deixá-los soltos.

Sakura terminou de arrumar os cabelos da amiga, e logo depois fez uma leve maquiagem nos olhos da outra moça, realçando ainda mais a beleza dos mesmos.

Ino estava pronta.

Ela usava um vestido preto com um grande decote nas costas, os cabelos soltos contrastavam no rosto da garota que geralmente os mantinha presos, e isso, pois, foram poucas as ocasiões que ela os manteve soltos. A maquiagem era leve, mas escurecia o canto dos olhos da garota, deixando seu olhar diferente. Mais sensual... Sua sandália de salto, fazia com que seus quadris mexessem de leve ao caminhar. Certamente ela deixaria qualquer homem louco.

- Bem, amiga, agora já está tudo pronto! Está tudo perfeito! Você está linda, o apartamento também, o quarto... Tudo está perfeito! – falou a kunoichi médica com um sorriso indo até a porta- E o que me resta fazer é ir logo antes que ele chegue. Quero deixar esse momento só pra vocês! Sejam felizes esta noite. Está bem?

- Ai, Sa! Eu estou com medo... – Ino desabafou, com uma expressão tensa.

- Querida, não tem como dar nada de errado! – Sakura abraçando a amiga, pouco antes de ir embora- Fica tranqüila!

Ino ficou no apartamento deveras apreensiva com o que poderia acontecer em instantes.

Ao sair do prédio, Sakura se encontrou com Shikamaru que a cumprimentou, perguntando se está tudo certo lá em cima. Ela disse que sim, e desejou sorte ao casal. Shikamaru seguiu em frente, tal como Sakura. Shikamaru vestia uma calça preta, sapatos e uma camisa social dobrada até os cotovelos. Ele estava realmente digno de ter em seus braços a mulher que o esperava ansiosa. Ele carregava consigo um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Isso provava que ele sabia o que fazer. Sabia como deixar Ino feliz e com certeza o faria esta noite.

A campainha do apartamento de Sakura tocou. Ino deu um salto e, rapidamente, seu coração disparou, e como conseqüência, suas pernas começaram a tremer. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ela nunca fora medrosa! Mas desta vez estava com medo. Estava ansiosa. Estava sem ação. Ela, meio sem pensar, foi até a porta e a abriu, sabendo quem estaria atrás dela.

- Oi. – disse Shikamaru, olhando por baixo de um fio de cabelo que lhe cai sobre o rosto. Ino tremia. Sentia suas pernas moles, seu coração acelerado consideravelmente ao que viu aquele que era seu amor. E estava simplesmente lindo à sua frente. E ainda mais que ele trouxera flores... Ele realmente era o homem de sua vida.

- Oi. - Respondeu ela timidamente, dando espaço para o rapaz entrar no apartamento. Ao que ele entrou e ela fechou a porta.

- Trouxe para você! - ele entregou as flores para ela. A loira notou o cartão onde, com uma fita vermelha, ele prendera um chocolate que era ela mais gostava, obviamente. Ela reconheceu a letra do rapaz, pegou o cartão cuidadosamente e leu: Espero que goste.

"Meu anjo, tu és a pessoa mais especial que existe nesse mundo para mim.

Te amo e sempre vou te amar.

Do teu, sempre,

Shikamaru"

Ao ver Ino lendo seu cartão, Shikamaru a observava atentamente. Cada sorriso, cada gesto... Cada tom de vermelho que lhe atingia a face alva. Seja por vergonha ou por felicidade. Como ela era bela! Realmente ele a queria em seus braços! Ela era tudo o que ele queria e precisava. Ele a amava, e agora entendia porque seu pai falava que casou com sua mãe apenas porque, às vezes, ela sorri carinhosamente. Ele entendia o que aquilo queria dizer perfeitamente naquele momento.

Ele foi até ela e pegou o cartão e as flores de suas mãos, colocando tudo em cima da mesa. Pegou-a pela mão e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

- Você me ama realmente?- Perguntou ele em um tom sério e profundo. Um brilho brincando em seus olhos que era peculiarmente dirigido apenas àquela moça. Seus dedos acariciavam de leve as costas das mãos da jovem, passando-lhe confiança, amor e devoção.

- Sim. – Respondeu ela em um sussurro brando e suave, completamente apaixonada.

Ele tocou seus lábios nos dela. Ela sentiu seus lábios, e, depois de alguns momentos, sua língua invadindo calmamente sua boca. Ela tremia. Suas mãos estavam frias.

A língua dele agora se misturava com a sua, fazendo movimentos leves e calmos. Ela sentia-se bem. Queria que aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. E realmente seria se dependesse dele.

Ele, de leve, massageia a nuca da garota, para que ela se acalmasse, pois notável era seu nervosismo com a situação. Shikamaru abraçou Ino fazendo com que seu corpo permanecesse colado ao seu. Queria tê-la por completo aquela noite. Chega das brincadeiras, e dos beijos interrompidos. Ele a amava por completo e queria que seu amor fosse demonstrado dessa forma: Por inteiro.

Ino sentia o calor do corpo dele invadindo o seu. Sentia-se leve nos braços do amado. Queria que aquilo jamais acabasse. Os beijos foram ganhando intensidade, força, calor, envolvimento. Ele parou de beijá-la e a pegou no colo levando-a para o quarto. Ele a coloca no chão cuidadosamente para que ela não sentisse impacto algum. Ela se deixa levar por ele. Faria o que ele quisesse sem questionar e sem arrependimento. Ele senta na cama deixando-a em pé, de costas para ele. Retirou os longos cabelos loiros da amada de suas costas e abriu cuidadosamente o fecho do vestido que caiu no chão, deixando o corpo arrepiado da garota livre para ele.

Ino estava de olhos fechados. Ele passou suas mãos pelas curvas do corpo da garota como se analisasse uma obra de arte. A pele quente dela sentia o tocar das mãos dele deslizando por suas costas. Conforme as mãos desciam, ela mais se arrepiava. Ele a olhava fixamente, vendo a beleza daquele corpo que ali estava. Ele levou seus lábios até as costas dela, perto da cintura beijando levemente a pele desnuda. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir o toque dos lábios cálidos dele em sua pele.

Ele se levantou de onde estava e foi até a frente da garota que permanece imóvel. Então, ele a beijou profundamente. Encostando seus corpos, ele a abraça com força e a deita na cama preparada para a ocasião. Ele, já sem o sapato, desabotoou a camisa devagar, olhando o corpo daquela que o esperava deitada na cama. Ela estava envolta numa sensação de segurança enquanto o espera, querendo tê-lo para si de uma vez por todas.

Ele se deitou em cima da garota já sem a camisa. O toque era maravilhoso. Os dois sentem o pulsar das peles quando elas se tocam. Ele, então, beija o pescoço dela, descendo a língua para seu colo. Com uma mão ele desabotoou, com um pouco de dificuldade, o sutiã que ainda não o deixava ter acesso aos mamilos enrijecidos da garota. Livrando-se do sutiã, ele beijou com vontade os seios da garota que se recontorceu de leve devido ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. Ele sentia-se realizando percebendo que ela sentia prazer com seus carinhos. E isso também aumentava o seu próprio prazer. Ele desceu os beijos. Tirando calmamente a última peça de roupa do corpo da garota, contemplou-a nua entregue ao prazer nos seus braços.

Ino sentiu a língua do rapaz tocar sua região mais íntima, fazendo com que ela estremeça. Sentia algo inexplicável. E ele continuava, acelerando os movimentos. As mãos dele apertavam suas coxas levemente, denunciando que ele também sentia prazer no que ele estava fazendo. Uma das mãos deslizou suavemente até a entrada de seu corpo e, com um dedo, ele a penetra vagarosamente, receoso de que ela pudesse sentir dor. Ela sentiu o dedo do rapaz dentro de si e é incapaz de controlar o próprio corpo por mais tempo. A língua dele permanecia pousada sobre seu clitóris fazendo movimentos leves para que ela esquecesse de uma possível dor, que não veio.

Ele subiu os beijos, depois de um tempo, abandonando o local no momento, pois beijava a boca da garota. Ele tirou o resto da sua roupa que o machucava de leve. Agora nu ele deitou-se sobre a garota que gemia baixinho ao sentir o toque dos corpos. Ela beijou-o ardentemente. Ele esperava o momento certo.

Sem perguntar, sentindo-se à vontade, e encontrando o momento certo, Shikamaru começou a penetração. Ele foi aos poucos. E, entre beijos, ele colocou aos poucos seu membro dentro dela até que ele sentiu completa a penetração. Ele estava completamente dentro dela, parado. A única coisa que ele sentia era o pulsar do corpo dela pedindo o seu. As mãos da garota foram até as nádegas dele, fazendo com que ele começasse a se movimentar dentro dela. Ele a penetrou calmamente, ainda que seu corpo estivesse pedindo velocidade. Ele bem sabia que pode machucá-la, por isso permanecia calmo, aumentando a velocidade devagar. A última coisa que queria no mundo era machucar aquela mulher que estava o proporcionando tamanho prazer.

Ela gemeu baixinho, mordendo sua orelha, o que o fez acelerar ainda mais. Ele viu que os espasmos e os gemidos tornavam-se mais constantes e fortes. Ele sente que esqueceu de tudo e seguia apenas o próprio instinto. Os quadris dela se mexiam discretamente, ele sentia que já ia chegar à hora. Ela o abraçou, puxando-o para si, enquanto suas pernas o agarraram. Ela estava no ápice. Ele mantinha o ritmo para que ela termine. Ao perceber que as forças dela estão se esvaindo, ele libera o que vinha segurando há tempos. Ela, retomando a consciência, sentiu-o gemer em cima de si. Sentiu todo o prazer em seu rosto. Seus músculos se contraindo, e depois relaxando o que o deixava sem forças.

Shikamaru caiu sobre o corpo de Ino. Ele estava realizado. Sabia que tinha sido bom para ela. Sabia que fora lindo e que ela jamais o esqueceria por ter feito aquilo. Ele deitou-se do lado da garota, pegando-a no colo como se fosse um bebê.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele ainda ofegante.

- Estou. – Falou ela deitando a cabeça em seu peito - Me promete uma coisa?

- O que, meu anjo? –Ele encarou-a afastando uma mecha de cabelos dourados da testa da moça carinhosamente.

- Promete que você nunca vai me abandonar? Que você vai estar ao meu lado em qualquer momento e que vai me proteger e me amar para sempre?

- Eu já prometi isso para mim mesmo, quando entrei neste apartamento, meu amor! A partir de hoje você é minha! E isso implica em eu te amar e te proteger! Fazer com que você seja feliz e se sinta bem ao meu lado. Essa é a minha missão a partir de agora. – falou ele fazendo cafuné nos cabelos da loira.


	5. Chapter 5

cap 5

**u.u ó eu qui tra veis! xD**

**cap 5**

**Entendendo...**

Sakura estava realmente confusa. Logo depois de encontrar Shikamaru, a moça tinha planos de ir até a casa de seu ex-sensei, mas não foi isso que fez. Sem saber a razão Sakura estava com o pensamento muito ligado a ele, e sabia que ele estava começando a notar sua existência como mulher e não só como a criança que ele vira crescer. Ino havia lhe aberto os olhos, para coisas que, talvez, ela não quisesse ver. E ela para confirmar isso de certa forma também abriu, ainda mais, os olhos dele para ela, com aquela brincadeirinha que fizera. Aquela insinuação, a qual ela se submeteu para obter uma confirmação que não queria, realmente havia mexido com ela. Ao fechar os olhos, ela sentia o perfume dele. Perfume o qual ele escolhera com cuidado para que passasse toda sua masculinidade e virilidade. Mas não que isso exalasse fortemente, para que todos à sua volta sentissem. Não o perfume dele. Apenas sentiria quem chegasse perto. Muito perto. Assim como ela chegou. Seu perfume talvez seja tão difícil de sentir, devido ao seu olfato apurado, que deve ter adquirido ao longo dos anos como ninja.

O fato é que ela sentiu aquele perfume. Ela teve aquele odor entrando por suas narinas, mexendo com seu interior. Ela teve uma amostra, E sabia que se continuasse, talvez conseguisse muito mais. Sabia por boatos que _ele _era devastador. Que todas as mulheres que teve em sua vida não passaram de alguns dias, em viagens ou então algum romance de uma noite qualquer. Mas também sabia, o rombo que ele, talvez, sem querer, abria no coração das tais. Diziam que ele não costumava beijar as mulheres com quem ficava. Apenas beijava se ela realmente implorasse por ter seus beijos, ou então por algum outro motivo especial. Ele jamais havia se entregado aos laços de uma paixão. Jamais soube como é bom e é ruim gostar de alguém. Ele se mantinha longe disto, mantendo completamente o controle da situação em suas mãos.

Até mesmo nas missões, ele só fazia o necessário, só agia, quando a situação fosse sair de suas mãos, e rapidamente retomava as rédias de tudo.

Sakura parecia completamente perdida, andando pelas ruas de Konoha, sem rumo. Sua expressão congelada, seus passos vagarosos e sua consciência estavam desligados dali.

Kakashi, por sua vez, andava também pelas ruas da vila, em busca de algo para que comessem na noite em que passariam juntos. Ele, ao sair de um mercadinho, viu Sakura, mas percebeu seu desligamento do mundo decidiu-se, então, ver até onde a menina de cabelos róseos que caminhava a sua frente iria. Ele se fez de desentendido e seguiu a moça, sem que ela percebesse sua presença.

Ela seguia em frente, indo para perto da floresta. Seus passos pesarosos deixavam Kakashi intrigado, querendo saber qual o real motivo daquele afastamento. Ela foi até os arredores da cidade. Nada muito distante, mas longe o suficiente para se isolar em pensamentos e de qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse estar por perto para lhe ver ou lhe ouvir.

Ela caminhou até uma árvore. Kakashi sabia que ela vinha a esse lugar apenas quando alguma coisa lhe incomodava profundamente. Lembrava-se de tê-la visto ali apenas duas vezes: quando seus pais foram morar longe, e ela esteve sozinha _sem ao menos perceber, que meu coração estava apertado ao lhe ver naquele estado. E que sozinha ela nunca estaria, pois eu sempre... estaria ao seu lado para lhe amparar. _e quando Sasuke terminou o namorico que tiveram há algum tempo. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com a _sua_ criança.

A moça que ostentava uma expressão quase chorosa, tirou sua mochila e se sentou encostada na árvore. Encolhendo-se, abraçou suas pernas com os braços. Ele observava atentamente a todos os movimentos da moça de longe. Conseguia ouvir os suspiros sofridos da garota de belos orbes verdes, devido ao silêncio que pairava no local.

Sakura sofria por dentro, por não conseguir organizar os seus sentimentos devidamente. Lágrimas de pesar rolaram pelo rosto da garota que se encolhia cada vez mais, como se quisesse sumir dali e se colocar num lugar a salvo de qualquer problema. Kakashi ouviu alguns sussurros. E, preocupado, chegou mais perto para tentar ouvir o que a garota murmurava com tanto pesar em seus olhos. Ele posicionou-se bem perto, sem que ela percebesse. Agora estava a mais ou menos 2 metros da bela jovem.

- Por que, meu deus...? Por quê? – sussurrava a jovem pensando estar sozinha no local.- Por que aquele perfume não sai da minha cabeça? Aquele calor em meu rosto... – ele começa a ouvir soluços, o que indicava que ela já estava aos prantos.- Por que eu fui brincar com ele? Por que fui dar ouvidos a Ino? Isso despertou algo em mim que jamais poderia ser tocado! Eu brinquei com fogo... E, ao que parece, queimei-me com tão pouco! O que está acontecendo comigo, meu Deus? O quê?- A garota começava a falar em tom cada vez mais audível e triste.- Kakashi-sensei, como eu queria poder... Como eu queria... Tocar seu rosto, beijar sua face e seus lábios, me entregar aos seus encantos como homem. Talvez eu não queira mais ser só uma ex-aluna, que se tornou uma amiga... Eu quero ser sua! Quero estar em seus braços... Ah, deus, como eu queria tê-lo ao menos por um instante para ver se o que sinto não é só desejo... – Kakashi estava sem ação, pasmo com o que acabara de ouvir. Petrificado, tentando por tudo se acalmar e pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Como ele despertou isso tudo nela sem que percebesse nada? – Eu sei que não é só desejo ...PORRA..-Gritava a jovem tomando um tom mais desesperado.- Eu o amo!- Respirou longamente, sorvendo o ar fresco da floresta vagarosamente, como se a lentidão daquele ato pudesse ordenar seus pensamentos e seu coração. Logo, pode continuar, retornando às suas palavras, uma certa brandura. - Como eu queria que ele estivesse ao meu lado o tempo todo! Queria que ele fosse meu! Queria que ele me visse. Que ele me notasse e que não fosse errado ficar com ele.

Kakashi não conseguia assimilar o que ouvia. As palavras pareciam agredir sua mente de tal forma, que eram capazes de deixá-lo completamente perturbado e confuso quanto a tudo aquilo.

Kakashi jamais esteve naquela situação. Jamais sentiu seu coração apertado ao ouvir de uma mulher que ela o amava. Jamais! Viu que ele era fraco, e que, neste instante, as lágrimas discretas que rolavam pelo seu rosto denunciavam isso. Ele queria ir até lá e abraçá-la, tomá-la em seu colo e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Jamais ele permitiu que alguém soubesse de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Jamais permitiu que uma mulher pudesse fazer isso com ele. O que estava acontecendo com Kakashi? Suas ações estavam neutralizadas, as palavras que saiam da boca de Sakura estavam caindo pesadamente em sua cabeça como se ele não fosse suportar o peso que aquilo tinha.

- Eu tenho que esquecê-lo! Preciso tirá-lo da minha mente. – falou Sakura, certa de que esta é a melhor coisa a se fazer. - Nem que eu tenha que me entregar aos braços de outro, vou tirá-lo da minha cabeça! Eu vou...- os soluços eram cada vez mais fortes e o desespero da menina que ali estava era notável.

Ao ouvir o que a garota cogitou, Kakashi gelou. Não podia deixar que ela fosse sem que ele pudesse falar o que sentia também. Sem poder tirar a máscara e beijá-la ardentemente, como se o mundo acabasse nas próximas horas e ele precisasse fazer a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Kakashi então respirou fundo e se levantou não se importando mais em fazer barulho ou não, e abandonando a sacola de compras. Sem pensar em mais nada, foi até ela, que já estava de pé devido aos ruídos que ele fizera ao se levantar.

Apesar de a luz ser pouca, Sakura ao ver surgir a imagem _dele_ dentre as árvores, gelou. Não sabia o que fazer, será que... Será que ele ouvira tudo o que ela tinha dito em voz alta para si mesma? Ela queria sumir. Ou então jogar-se em seus braços de tal forma que jamais saísse de lá.

Ele, completamente, sério, foi até ela. Sem proferir nenhuma palavra ele a abraçou, de forma carinhosa e completamente sincera. Ele queria passar segurança a ela. Queria que ela jamais saísse dali, pois sabia que em seus braços ela estaria protegida para sempre, de qualquer mal. Ele, ao que se afastou um pouco do corpo imóvel da garota, tirou a faixa de pano que cobria sua testa, e que continha o emblema de Konoha. Ele sentiu como se uma tonelada saísse imediatamente de cima de sua cabeça. A faixa caiu. Ele se libertou de suas responsabilidades como ninja e como servo de Konoha. A máscara molhada pelas lágrimas do homem sofrido que se escondia atrás dela, é retirada vagarosamente. Ele estava se libertando de tudo que o contém, saindo detrás daquela mascara que carregara a vida toda para esconder seus sentimentos.

Sakura olhava perplexa. A pouca luz não permitia que ela visse o rosto dele, mas seu cheiro, seu toque realmente confirmavam que aquele era Hatake Kakashi se despindo completamente de suas preocupações em sua frente. Ele aproxima seu rosto do da garota, roçando levemente à barba que estava por fazer a um dia. A respiração ofegante dos dois se confundia. Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e Kakashi estava perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos e anseios. O toque da pele dele no rosto dela fazia com que os dois entrem numa espécie de transe. Eles esqueceram-se de tudo a sua volta, sentindo-se sozinhos no mundo e livres para poder fazer o que bem quisessem.

- Sakura, eu te amo! – Num sussurro ele abriu seu coração para a garota que ali estava desarmada e perdida em meio à situação.

Ele deslizou seu rosto de um lado para outro no rosto da menina. Lágrimas ainda corriam, porém, agora, cheias de emoção, por estarem um nos braços do outro. Ele roçou seu nariz no dela, de leve, gravando cada instante em sua mente. O transe continuava. Os dois inundados por uma emoção diferente. Tudo se misturava, se confundia, trazendo sensações boas aos dois.

Os lábios se tocaram. Ele sentiu o calor da boca da jovem em seus lábios, sentiu-a entregue ao desejo de ser sua e de se esquecer de todo o sofrimento por algo que não era real. Levando sua língua até os lábios da jovem, Kakashi pediu licença para tomar sua boca. Ela consentiu entreabrindo levemente os lábios para dar passagem à língua do experiente homem que estava dominando-a numa facilidade incrível. Kakashi sentiu seu sangue ferver. Seus sentidos, todos se aguçaram. O toque da pele de Sakura na sua o deixou sensível para o resto. O olfato era instigado pelo perfume delicado da garota. Seus olhos fechados ocultavam a visão. Seus ouvidos se deliciavam ao ouvir que os gemidos de dor se transformavam em suspiros de prazer e satisfação. Seu paladar se deliciava com a saliva doce da mulher que beijava.

A boca infantil da garota que ele beijava era diferente da das mulheres que ele teve em outras épocas. Era uma boca comportada, inexplorada, livre de qualquer vício ou gosto. Ela era perfeita, e poderia ser moldada da forma que ele quisesse. Não era um jogo de poderes e sim uma dominação por parte dele. Mesmo que ela o dominasse completamente nesse instante.

Depois de um doce e longo beijo, ele a abraçou e afagou sua cabeça com carinho. Aquele beijo para Sakura fora simplesmente perfeito. Ele, em nenhum momento, a invadiu. Quis coisas que ela não quisesse. Ou fez sequer um movimento mais brusco com a língua. Elas pareciam valsar entre as bocas. Tudo estava perfeito. Era tudo que ela queria.

- Minha flor, vamos para o meu apartamento? -Sugeriu ele desligando-se do transe em que estava, demonstrando a devida preocupação com aquela que o satisfizera com um beijo muito mais do que outras mulheres tentaram fazer com noites inteiras de sexo.-Está ficando tarde e eu não quero que você fique pegando sereno.

Ele juntou a mochila da garota e pegou sua sacola com as compras que fizera especialmente para recebê-la em sua casa. Ele se recompôs, colocando novamente sua máscara e o Hitaiate. Com sua mão direita ele carregou a mochila e sua sacola. Colocando a esquerda sobre os ombros da amada, ele seguiu em frente guiando-a de volta para a cidade. Ela envolveu os braços, na cintura de Kakashi, agarrando-o, de forma que ele não conseguisse escapar de seus braços. Ele sentiu o calor dos frágeis braços, daquela que agora tinha certeza, roubara seu coração.

Os dois seguiram para o apartamento do homem, que parecia andar nas nuvens ao lado dela. Contiveram os impulsos de se beijarem nas ruas, em meio a todos, para que todos soubessem de uma vez por todas que ela pertence a ele e ele a ela. Sabiam que se isso acontecesse, eles teriam problemas sérios. Sua diferença de idade era de 14 anos e todos tinham preconceito, por mais que tentassem mascará-lo atrás de sorrisos idiotas.

Kakashi procurou as chaves no bolso, logo abrindo a porta e dando passagem a Sakura. A moça entrava meio acanhada, pois seria a primeira vez depois daquele beijo que ela o encararia, sem máscara e num lugar claro. Seu medo era de certa forma visível, e Kakashi percebeu que ela estava se sentindo insegura com aquela situação. Ele acendeu a luz, e deixou as coisas perto da porta, fechando-a em seguida. Sakura sentou-se, e manteve a cabeça baixa evitando encarar o homem que a teve nos braços, há poucos instantes.

Ele calmamente foi até ela. Ele queria que ela o conhecesse, definitivamente. Queria que ela conhecesse seu rosto por completo. Que ela compartilhasse suas emoções da mesma forma que ele compartilhava as dela. Todos os dias. E isso era coisa que ele não fazia com ninguém. Ele jamais havia ficado sem a máscara para alguém a não ser em cima de uma cama apenas para possuir tal pessoa. Com ela era diferente, ele queria que ela o tivesse por completo, desde o primeiro instante. Não importava o que iria acontecer ali, ele apenas queria que ela soubesse que ele era seu, não importa o que viesse depois.

Ele se abaixou, em frente à garota, que não sabia como proceder em tal situação.

- Sakura.- falou ele baixinho, para que apenas ela pudesse escutar o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.- Eu quero que você me conheça completamente! Quero que me veja sem esta máscara que esconde meu rosto e afoga meus sentimentos.

Ele tirou todo o pano que pudesse envolver seu rosto, deixando cair à máscara aos pés da moça. Ele passou a mão entre os cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los para ela. Ele olhou para ela demonstrando que se entregava a todo e qualquer desejo que ela quisesse ter. Ela o olhou carinhosamente e sorriu. Um sorriso de satisfação. Um sorriso que transmitia tudo o que ela queria dizer naquele momento. Ela se via perplexa devido à beleza daquele que ela amava sem ao menos conhecer o rosto. Seu nariz mediano e fino na ponta, combinava de forma graciosa com sua boca, de lábios não muito grossos, máscula a ponto de arrancar suspiros de qualquer mulher que a visse.

- Kakashi você... - falou ela sendo interrompida pelas mãos do ninja, que impediam que o ar saísse da sua boca com um leve toque.

- Não fala nada. - dizia ele calmamente, e com toda a segurança do mundo. - Só entenda que a partir de hoje eu sou seu. Apenas seu.- ele não entendia o porquê daquelas palavras saírem da sua boca com tanta facilidade. Ele jamais se abriu assim para alguém, jamais fez uma promessa, jamais entregou-se desta forma para alguém. Ele era dela, estas palavras tinham saído da sua própria boca.

Ele a beijou. Ela sentiu e viu os lábios do amado tocarem os seus com tamanha suavidade, com tanto carinho, que de leve ela deitou no sofá, pedindo inconscientemente que ele a seguisse e a tomasse nos braços. Ele se rendeu ao pedido da menina que brincava com as sensações no corpo dele.

Ao sentir o peso do corpo de Kakashi pressionando-a contra o sofá, ela estremeceu. Calafrios percorriam seu corpo. Ela se entregou completamente a aquele que é o homem da sua vida. Kakashi sabia muito bem no que aquilo daria, e se ele não freasse a situação, ela logo sairia de seu controle. Os beijos da garota estavam acendendo o fogo que há tempos não se acendia. Apenas com uma faísca, _ela_ estava conseguindo desencadear um incêndio de uma magnitude imensa, enquanto outras precisavam da gasolina para fazer-lo. Ele não queria que ela fosse dele naquele momento, queria tê-la aos poucos. Mesmo que o sacrifício fosse grande, ele não queria tratá-la como todas as outras mulheres que teve em sua vida. Queria que com ela fosse especial, fosse mágico, fosse perfeito, assim como o primeiro beijo dos dois foi.

Ele sentia que o corpo dela ansiava pelo dele, e vice versa. Sentia suas mãos tremerem com um simples beijo em uma menina. Sentia como se seus hormônios fossem explodir seu corpo se ele não a tivesse em seus braços nos instantes seguintes. Ele sabia o que representava para uma garota perder a virgindade... Ele mesmo já tinha tirado a virgindade de várias meninas, algumas até mais novas que Sakura. Mas com ela seria diferente, nem que ele tenha que suprir o desejo de seu corpo de outra forma. Nem que ele mesmo faça o serviço sujo para seu corpo, ele não a teria para suprir um desejo da carne.

Ela queria que ele fosse mais além, mas não sabia como pedir. Queria que ele beijasse seu pescoço. Queria muitas coisas. Ao ver que ele recuou de leve Sakura percebeu que aquele não era o momento certo. Ela sabia que muitas emoções foram vividas neste dia e o melhor que eles têm a fazer é esperar, como sugeriu Kakashi ao recuar e repousar em seu colo. Ele sabia que se quisesse a teria em seus braços, mas foi melhor assim.

Ao sentir sua cabeça tocar seu colo, ela sentiu seu corpo pulsar. Seu corpo queria que ele a tivesse em seus braços, mas sua mente sabia que ainda não era hora.

Ele se levantou**,** deixando-lhe um beijo na testa. Ele seguiu até o banheiro para que lavasse o rosto. Ele precisava se acalmar! Não podia tê-la naquela noite. _Preciso me conter! Não quero estragar tudo como sempre fiz! Não quero sair correndo no outro dia e deixá-la aqui para que vá embora sem que veja meu rosto novamente. Não. Desta vez, vai ser diferente! Eu conseguirei cultivar esse relacionamento e cuidarei dela como nunca fiz com mulher nenhuma antes. _Ele olhava para seu rosto no espelho pensativo. Ela precisava dele e ele dela.

Ele foi até o quarto para se certificar de que estava tudo como ele havia deixado antes de sair de casa e encontrar Sakura logo após. Ele logo em seguida volta para a sala onde se encontra a garota de verdes olhos que agora habitava sua mente e tinha seu coração.

Ela estava sentada no mesmo sofá em que instantes atrás dois corpos quase se fundiam de desejo com apenas um beijo. Ele foi até ela e sem uma palavra, pegou-a no colo e a levou até a cama de casal em seu quarto que já estava pronta para receber aquela bela jovem.

Ele a colocou sentada na cama e, com delicadeza, tirou as sandálias de tirinhas que envolviam os pés da menina. Ajeitou os travesseiros para que ela deitasse confortavelmente.

- Espere aqui. Eu já venho. – Falou ele para a criança que estava em cima de sua cama. Ele foi até a sala e buscou a mochila da moça, em que, provavelmente, ela tinha colocado o pijama que trouxera para dormir em sua casa. Ele voltou para o quarto, mexendo com cuidado na mochila da moça de belos orbes esmeralda. Ele logo achou seus trajes e os separou para que pudesse vesti-la e colocá-la para dormir em seu colo.

Ele foi até a moça e com cuidado, sem pedir licença, ele desabotoa sua calça jeans. Tirou-a com cuidado, delicadamente, para que não a machucasse. A garota cooperou com ele, erguendo levemente os quadris para que ele pudesse tirar a calça com mais facilidade. Por alguns instantes, ele perdeu o olhar nas pernas desnudas da moça que ali se encontrava, completamente desprotegida. Sem obter controle, ele sentiu seu membro se irrigar de sangue levemente, fazendo com que Sakura corasse violentamente ao ver a reação que causara nele. Ele não conseguiu se conter, o que fez com que tocasse as pernas da moça, deslizando suas mãos dos joelhos para cima, arrancando um leve suspiro daquele anjo a sua frente. Ele pegou o short do pijama da jovem, e o vestiu até os joelhos, pegando seus pés delicadamente, ele os beijou com carinho. Sakura sentiu um calor subir por sua perna direita, seu coração acelerou e ele continuou a beijar, subindo, passando pelo tornozelo. Ele subiu completamente o short, desligando a mente do corpo da menina e tentando se recuperar.

Ele passou as mãos das coxas subindo até a borda da camiseta que a garota vestia. Puxou-a com suavidade. Sakura ergueu os braços para ele poder terminar de tirá-la. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque das mãos dele em seu corpo pela primeira vez. Ele tocava-a com suavidade, queria apenas sentir o quão aveludada era aquela pele, que ao menos naquele dia, ainda não seria dele.

Ele vestiu a blusa do pijama na mocinha de cabelos róseos e, depois, por baixo da blusa, ele habilidosamente desabotoou o sutiã que escondia os seios da moça, com apenas uma das mãos, a outra acariciava levemente os cabelos da kunoichi.

Ela, ao sentir a liberdade de seus seios, tirou as alças de seu sutiã pelas mangas da blusinha do pijama, tirando-o por completo.

- Deite-se aqui, minha pequena. Eu já venho. – falou ele, ajeitando-a cuidadosamente embaixo das cobertas.

Ele foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou seu pijama, indo até o banheiro para trocá-lo em sinal de respeito com a moça que o observava atentamente. _Como, meu Deus? Como eu não percebi antes? É ela! Só pode ser ela a mulher da minha vida! _– Pensava ele indo até o banheiro. Ele tirou suas roupas e vestiu rapidamente uma camiseta e uma bermuda. Ele não tinha pijamas, pois costumava dormir de cueca, ou até mesmo nu, na maioria das vezes.

Sakura o viu entrar pela porta do quarto de camiseta e bermuda, as duas pretas. Hatake aproximou-se da kunoichi, ajoelhando-se na cama e fitando-a como se fosse o seu maior tesouro. Ela levantou-se de onde ele a havia colocado e, com as mãos delicadas de uma menina, retirou a camiseta do homem que estava a sua frente. Ele apenas facilitou para que ela a retirasse. Calado, ele observava, tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo. Ela jogou a camiseta no chão, e tocou o corpo de Kakashi demonstrando certa admiração ao fazê-lo. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir as pequenas mãos da moça, deslizando pelo seu abdômen. Ela, de leve, beijou a barriga dele, dando pequenas mordidinhas, deliciando-se com o gosto do suor que brotava de seus poros. Ela subia e descia os beijos, à medida que ele ia reagindo aos carinhos. Seu corpo se arrepiou por completo, e ele a puxou para si com apenas um movimento, deixando claro seu prazer e sua excitação por ela. Ela sentiu, ao tocar o corpo dele, que ele não estava fingindo, que ele realmente estava em seus braços e que nada daquilo era mentira. Tudo era a mais pura verdade, por mais que fosse difícil acreditar. Ele a deitou na cama, deixando seu corpo cair por cima do dela. Ela sentiu que ele estava ereto, e cora ao imaginar tamanha protuberância dentro dela. Ele, então, beijou-a ardentemente, de uma forma inesperada, quente, como ela jamais experimentara.

Ele sentiu que, mais uma vez que a situação estava fugindo rapidamente do seu controle, e que isso não era bom. Ao terminar o beijo, ele virou e se deitou ao lado da menina, que tremia dos pés a cabeça, devido ao grande prazer que ele lhe proporcionara com o beijo.

- Sakura, é hora de dormir. – falou ele ofegante e com certo pesar na voz, porém com a certeza de que é a coisa certa a ser feita. – Você sabe que é...

- Sei. – sussurrou a garota virando para o lado dele, abraçando-o e colocando uma de suas pernas por cima das suas. Ele a colocou em seu colo, de forma que ele pudesse se acalmar e manter o controle.

Logo a menina adormeceu nos braços do homem que a fizera feliz. Ele a observou de forma carinhosa. A menina que estava entregue aos seus braços. Ele analisava tudo o que o que acontecera naquela noite e se viu feliz por estar nos braços daquela que era realmente seu amor. Somente agora, ele havia percebido.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Understunding (acustic evanescence) – todo o capitulo foi feito escutando-a.

Bem, creio que eu devo ter decepcionado muitas pessoas... u.u ... o Hentai do Kakashi e da Sakura vai demorar! Ù.ú Eles estão apenas se conhecendo gente... (cof, cof, fingida, cof, cof...) shuahsuahsuah... mas é isso ai!

Espero que tenham gostado! E aguardem... temos uma festa ainda ... u.u... mas antes algumas coisas vão acontecer... ( coisas... sei ¬¬' ) ... enfim... esperem e verão! (não, não é verão de estação verão... e sim de vão ver...conjugação do verbo...sabem..?...¬¬)

xD

**REVIEWS:**

1° - 'Fuu'Hatake KaguraLari:

u.u Também não gosto muito de Ino e Shika… prefiro a Ino com o Gaara, mas ok. Isso são apenas detalhes, para o bem da fic... o Shika fica com a Ino!

Infelizmente não vou poder fazer o hentai de Kakashi e Sakura agora... eles tem muito a fazer ainda! Ù.ú Sem pressão! xD

Mas espero que tenha gostado! Espero seu review neste capitulo e ficarei muito brava se não tiver ele! Tenhu uma UZI...saiba! u.u Pergunta pro James pra você ver! xD ù.ú , eu costumo usa-la quando as pessoas não deixam reviews para mim! xD... (mentira viu pessoal... mas é bom deixar reviews... ò.ó ... xD )

Bem é isso moça! Espero que tenha gostado...e eu vou ver se me animo um dia e escrevo algo do Shika com a Temari! xD

Bejão.

2º - Hakura Taichou

Como você mesmo falou... uma primeira vez marcada, com hora e local pré-combinados, como foi a deles... não tem como não ser cheia de firulinhas...e acho que assim eu pude deixar meu lado romântico aflorar mais ... u.u ... xD ... mas ok.

Aha... é o seu primeiro review... espero que tenha gostado... não só do hentai deles mas como da fic de um todo! Espero sua leitura nos próximos capítulos... e deixe reviews. xD

3º - Kakashi-senpai:

Ok.ok.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena do Shika e da Ino! Eu tbm achei que ele foi super fofo. xD

Vai olhar o meu perfil oras... u.u ... eu posto uma vez por semana mais ou menos... xD

Ficou curioso...sei ¬¬'' ( ai de ti que não tenha ficado! xD ... ¬¬ )

Shuahsuahsuha

Até.

4º - Sakiy Sculd:

Continuarei... xD

Bem... ai esta! Espero que tenha gostado e que continue lendo...

Cara sua review foi o maximo perto das minhas... u.u ... só consigo botar: ok. Gostei.. legal ... haushauhsauh ( ¬¬ )

Sou péssima em mandar reviews, por isso nem esquenta... o importante eh que vc apertou "GO" xD isso faz toda a diferença! O tamanho do review não importa! O que importa é a intenção! .\)

Bjos.

5º - James Foxy:

Bem já que temos um agente secreto me perseguindo... irei poupar seu trabalho... explicarei o porque de um armamento tão pesado estar na minha casa!

Primeiro e único motivo: Eu defenderei até o fim os personagens que gosto e para isso usarei de todas as minhas armas! Ò.ó ... muhahahaha... ¬¬

xD

Portanto esta explicado... ai daquele que vier dizer alguma coisa sobre eles! Eu mato... e eu sempre tenho uma UZI debaixo do braço... xD ... e ela esta sempre carregada... e as balas chegam pelo seu computador! Ù.ú... portanto toma cuidado... xD

Até uma garotinha feliz e indefesa pode ser perigosa! ( gorotinha feliz e indefeza... sei ¬¬... pois eh, mas isso não vem ao caso! :P)

xD

Continua lendo... e vê se escreve mais alguma coisa... u.u ... que não seja Yaoi. U.u... para o bem da sua mente... ( morrendo de rir ...u.u... imaginando as caras e bocas que vc deve ter feito ao imaginar a cena para descreve-la... u.u sahsuhaushauh)

Bom, passou. Ok. Tudo certo agora! xD

É isso ai!

Tchau.

**AGRADEÇO DESDE JÁ PELA LEITURA... ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO... E DEIXEM REVIEWS! ...**

**FUI.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Cap 6

Sakura agora não tinha mais preocupações em sua mente, ela sabia que o homem que amava estava ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça ele estará ao seu lado. Seu sono fora tranqüilo, isso o fazia regozijar de alegria, ele a tinha nos braços dormindo como um anjo, o que mais queria estava ali, materializado.

Sem que a jovem perceba, ele levanta sorrateiramente. Vai ate o banheiro lava o rosto e tenta entender como ele, Hatake Kakashi, pudera agüentar uma mulher daquelas dormindo em sua cama e não fazer nada. Ele realmente estava louco, eu seria apenas apaixonado? Enquanto a pequena dormia, ele acariciava seu corpo sem que ela percebesse, e via enfim Sakura como _sua, _ele sabia que sim.

Ele queria tê-la, precisava de seu corpo, e pela primeira vez na vida, esperaria pelo momento certo. Kakashi sabia que sua menina não havia jantado na noite anterior, e obviamente estaria com fome ao acordar. Ele vai ate a cozinha e prepara um belo café da manha para sua amada, com tudo que ela gostava, com frutas picadas embebidas em calda de açúcar, tudo, definitivamente tudo o que satisfaria sua pequena.

Ele desajeitadamente coloca tudo em uma bandeja, que não sabia o motivo estava em sua casa, e levou ate o quarto. Posicionou a bandeja em cima de sua escrivaninha e foi ao encontro daquela que dormia como um anjo em sua cama. Ele aproxima-se devagar temendo acordar de sopetão a bela jovem que ali repousava, com suavidade toca os lábios dela com os seus. A garota abre os olhos, acordando de uma noite muito bem dormida. Ela ainda meio confusa, sabia onde estava, e sabia ao lado de quem tinha dormido, tentando encarar com normalidade a situação, ela desperta normalmente.

- Bom dia... Meu amor... - Sussurra ela, com os olhos ainda nublados

- Bom dia! Eu fiz algo para você. Espero que goste. – fala ele ostentando um belo sorriso em sua face. Os dentes brancos, e a boca levemente rosada, fizeram com que Sakura abismada com a beleza dele. – Eu sei que você deve estar faminta!

Ele sem cerimônia, pega a bandeja e deixa em cima da cama ao lado da moça. Vai para o outro lado, puxando a atenção da moça com ele. Ele toma seus lábios com devoção, Sakura se sente nas nuvens, não podia imaginar que tudo aquilo fosse para ela. Ela o queria, e o tinha de corpo e alma. Ele interrompe o beijo e pega um pequeno morango e leva a boca daquela que se apossava sem dó do seu coração. Eles seguem ali, entre risos, e beijos apaixonados, um novo amor nasce de forma esplendorosa. Ele não se preocupa no que está por vir, mas juntos decidem que é melhor que fiquem em silencio pelo menos por enquanto.

Shikamaru acorda bem mais cedo que sua amada, ele desconcertado de ter que sair sem despedir-se, deixa um bilhete para a loira que dormia profundamente. O bilhete explica que ele tinha que se apresentar no quartel da ANBU às sete horas da manha, e por isso não estaria ali ao seu lado para vê-la despertar.

Ino por sua vez, acorda e sente-se leve, como se uma nuvem a envolvesse completamente. Ela acha estranho não ver ele ao seu lado, justamente nessa manha, mas ao ver o bilhete deixado com tanto carinho, entendera, e não questionaria os motivos, daquele que a fizera mulher.

Ela levanta e ainda nua vai ate o banheiro. Sentindo-se em casa ela toma banho e relaxa completamente. Ao voltar ao quarto, enrolada numa toalha, cora ao ver que o lençol estava levemente manchado de sangue, e completamente remexido. Ela lembra da noite anterior, e um arrepio lhe percorre o espinhaço, fazendo-a constatar que ele, era o homem que ela queria para ser seu.

Ela rapidamente coloca um vestido leve e começa a arrumar o apartamento da amiga que a emprestara de bom coração. Ino sente um leve desconforto entre as pernas, ela sabia o porque, afinal seu problemático era muito bem dotado e provavelmente lhe machucara levemente. Ela sorri. _-- ainda bem que ele é assim, imagina se fosse pequenininho, o que eu ia fazer, sentar e chorar?... Hehe.--_

Já passava das dez horas da manha quando Sakura e Kakashi apareceram no apartamento, onde Ino tentava esconder os rastros deixados por uma noite de amor.

Ao abrir a porta, Ino percebe que Sakura tinha em seu rosto um sorriso particular. --_ eu nunca vi a testuda sorrir assim... O que será que aconteceu, ontem a noite... --_ Ao ser um pouco mais atenta Ino percebe uma felicidade estranha no rosto de Kakashi que estava com o braço sobre os ombros da amiga. --_ definitivamente algo aconteceu! --_

- Entrem... - falou a loira rindo por dentro – Vocês estão em casa! Hehe.

- É parece que sim. – comenta Sakura, olhando curiosa para o andar da amiga, que de leve estava um pouco diferente.

- Eu sinto o cheiro de... – Kakashi hesita um pouco antes de falar, mas não deixaria passar a chance de gozar com a cara da garota. – SEXO...

Ino neste instante cora violentamente, Sakura cai na gargalhada, sem perceber a saia justa da amiga. Mas assim que percebeu que a loira estava paralisada e querendo sair correndo dali fala animadamente:

- Ai, porquinha... O Kakashi mais do que ninguém, reconhece esse tipo de cheiro. – fala ela lançando um olhar de certa forma ciumento e bravo para o cúmplice, que sente as bochechas esquentarem levemente ao perceber da mancada. _ ah mas foi legal tirar sarro dela... poxa! / coitada da Ino até eu ri dela...hehe.. mas foi engraçado pra caramba.../ -- ai eu mato o Kakashi, ainda bem que a Sakura me defendeu--._

Todos riram, e Ino de veras entrega o jogo, e se demonstra realizada.

- Bem agora que já escoltei uma donzela até seu lar, meus deveres de cavalheiro estão cumpridos, vou embora! Não agüento mais sentir o cheiro de cereja! _Mentira, u.u , ela vai ficar brava atenção..._ – fala Kakashi provocando a pupila, que enche os olhos de raiva ao ouvir sua colocação.

- A é, bom eu saber... - fala ela querendo pular no pescoço dele e esgana-lo violentamente – Que existem pessoas altamente mentirosas e más nesse recinto. – fala ela cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa.

- Ai, meu deus! Ino, ela ficou brava... – Ino ri da situação, mesmo sem entender o real motivo do aborrecimento da amiga. _ É agora que ela se derrete..._ – Não fica assim, criança... Eu adoro o teu cheiro. - Retruca ele dando uma "cafungada" no cangote dela, e desaparecendo, logo em seguida. Sakura cora, mas ao sentir o perfume _dele_, se esquece da raiva.

- agora me conta tudo... – Sakura não continha a curiosidade, queria saber de cada detalhe... – Ah e me diz uma coisa... Por que tu ta andando com as pernas meio entreabertas?

A loira declara morte à amiga com os olhos, mas em seguida segue animada contando a noite anterior.

- É que sabe... – fala com um ar orgulhoso – o _meu_ namorado é muito bem dotado, pra sua informação! – as duas riem, e ficam ali conversando o dia todo praticamente. Ino conta a amiga cada detalhe, as delicadezas dele para com ela, as sensações e tudo que possa ser descrito em palavras, foi descrito por ela, para que a amiga realmente suprisse sua curiosidade. Todos os detalhes, inclusive os sórdidos foram expostos.

O dia terminou, com uma desvirginada abobada jogada em sua cama, ouvindo a mãe reclamar por causa do seu atraso ao assumir o seu posto na floricultura. Uma apaixonada, feliz que dormia tendo os sonhos habitados por aquele que tomara seu coração. Um jovem, que observava as nuvens dentre as estrelas e acabara de constatar que existia uma coisa que podia superar tal beleza, _ela_. E um homem, que ardia em desejo por baixo da mascara, mas sabia que devia controlar-se e cultiva-la como uma flor.

Kakashi acorda cedo como de costume nas manhas dos dias em que as noites não foram preenchidas com algo interessante, e sai de casa apenas para ver o sol. Ao caminhar pelas ruas de konoha, vem um jovem radiante, que como não lhe era de costume, ostentava no rosto um breve sorrido de satisfação. Era Shikamaru. Sem resistir Kakashi aproxima-se e tenta fazer contato, com ele que geralmente está desligado do mundo.

- E ai Shikamaru, como vai. – Pergunta o de cabelos prateados, com um breve sorriso sob a mascara. _eu sei como ele esta, oras, eu já perdi a virgindade!._

- Ah... Oi Kakashi, bom dia. - reponde o garoto, que volta ao ar serio de sempre.

- O que faz você tão cedo nas ruas de Konoha? – pergunta o mais velho intrigado, com o garoto.

- Eu estou indo admirar as nuvens. – responde ele tendo isso como a coisa mais normal do mundo para ele.

- Posso te acompanhar, eu também quero espairecer... – fala kakashi juntando-se a caminhada de Shikamaru.

- Se você fosse uma mulher eu diria que não, mulheres falam demais... – pondera o moreno – mas como você é homem, creio que não possa me criar grandes problemas.

Eles seguem juntos, sem muitas palavras, para o lugar onde Shikamaru costumava contemplar o céu com freqüência. Os dois permaneceram ali por alguns instantes, e Shikamaru parecia ansioso, ao menos aos olhos de Kakashi.

- Kakashi... - fala o moreno pensativo, concentrando o olhar em uma nuvem – Posso me abrir com você? – o pedido do rapaz, o pega de surpresa, mas ele por sentir certa simpatia pelo garoto, faz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Ontem à noite eu e a Ino nós... – uma pausa na voz, ele lembrou de relance do acontecido e estremeceu. – eu a tomei... E a fiz minha mulher, Kakashi, minha... Você entende?

Kakashi ri de leve, mal sabia ele como... Inúmeras mulheres já passaram por suas mãos, mas não a que ele mais desejava... Talvez fosse disso que o rapaz estivesse falando. Ele presta total atenção nas palavras do rapaz.

- Sim.

- Ela é perfeita, eu a senti... Por dentro. Meu pai me deu conselhos, eu os segui, embora com dificuldade, segurar o gozo dentro daquele calor todo requer habilidade, pratica em si, não só concentrarão.

- Eu sei.

- E creio que fiz tudo certo... Mas tenho medo de te-la machucado de alguma forma. Eu vi dor nos olhos dela quando a tomei para mim. – fala ele preocupado com a parceira.

- Ela esta bem, e feliz isso eu lhe garanto. Eu a vi logo depois que você saiu de lá. Ela parecia estar meio dolorida, mas estava radiante. – Fala Kakashi, rindo do mais novo que corara ao perceber a observação sobre a pequena assadura da moça, que o havia relatado tal fato por telefone.

- hehe. Eu não pude fazer nada quanto a isso. – fala Shikamaru completamente sem jeito, na frente do copiador.

- Eu te entendo perfeitamente. – fala – eu também causo esse tipo de estrago, isso é um privilégio apenas dos BEM dotados... - Os dois caem na gargalhada.

- Mas sabe Kakashi, eu sei que meu pai não tem muita experiência com mulheres...

- O que, sei pai, aham, ele era tão pegador quanto eu... Hehe... Ate ele conhecer sua mãe. Claro.

- hehe. Não é bem isso. É que eu não me sinto completamente à vontade para pedir mais conselhos a ele... Você me da uma luz? – fala o garoto, agora sentindo-se confiante para pedir tal favor.

- Claro... Bem em primeiro lugar... – Começa o mais velho, que acabara de ganhar um amigo. Eles ficam ali por horas. Kakashi ensinando a magia da coisa ao moço, e nele achando um amigo, com o qual pudesse perder horas a fio de conversa.

Ao chegar em casa, Kakashi sente saudade do pequeno anjo que deixara o seu cheiro impresso nos seus lençóis. Ele vai ate seu apartamento, onde Ino e Sakura conversavam animadamente. Ao chegar e perceber a presença da amiga ele se decepciona levemente, mas logo ele trama um plano para tirá-la dali.

- Kakashi, a Sakura estava me contando que o Neji nos convidou para uma festa na sua casa amanha a noite, você vai com a Sakura para ela não ir sozinha né?

- Ah sim, vou sim. – responde ele sem dar muita importância ao assunto, ele queria é tirar à loira dali duma vez, para poder sentir o toque dos lábios daquela que sorria ao seu lado.

- Então você combina com Shikamaru, e vem nos pegar aqui amanha às 8h da noite pode ser? – fala ela autoritária.

- Ta, ta eu venho pegar a moçinha sim. – fala ele com um sorriso malicioso por trás da mascara.

- Sakura, você me empresta seu celular... Eu preciso fazer uma ligação e esqueci o meu em casa. – Pede ele, sabendo que o aparelho estava em seu bolso.

- Sim, eu já pego. – fala a moça sorridente, que vai ate seu quarto e trás um celular rosa cheio de plumas e paetês, e prontamente o entrega para o homem entediado no sofá.

- Nossa que coisa mais gay! – fala ele referindo-se ao aparelho celular da garota, com certo espanto.

- É esse que tem Kakashi, vai querer ou não? – fala ela levemente furiosa com a colocação sobre seu amado celular.

- Já que não tem jeito mesmo. Vai esse!

O homem sai e vai até o corredor para fazer a ligação, sente os belos orbes verdes seguirem seus movimentos até a porta. Ele rapidamente começa a catar na agenda do celular o nome Shikamaru. Ao achar disca imediatamente.

- Oi Sakura, estranho você me ligar...

- Seu idiota, não é a Sakura. É o Kakashi, só to usando emprestado o celular dela.

- Ah oi... Fala.

- Você quer ver a Ino né?

- Claro!

- Então vai pro meu apartamento, tem uma chave em baixo do tapete, presa nele. Pega entra e sinta-se a vontade, vou mandar ela pra lá, eu quero conversar com a Sakura e ela ta aqui enfiada!

- Ta... Eu vou pra lá agora. - Fala entusiasmado o rapaz.

- Ta bom, mas não se acostuma com esse tipo de moleza, é que eu preciso tratar um assunto sério com a Sakura e precisa ser hoje. _bota serio nisso_

- Ok... Fui. - fala apressado o jovem, que sai de casa numa pressa incrível.

Ao voltar a sala, ele pede que Ino vai até seu apartamento que lá uma surpresa a esperaria. Ela protestando foi, enfim deixando o casal sozinho. Ao chegar lá se depara com seu amado, que a espera com ardor... (sem mais detalhes, imaginem o que quiser... )

- Até que enfim, sós. – fala Kakashi tomando Sakura em seus braços, sem explicar o porquê de tanto querer. A manha toda falando em sexo com Shikamaru, havia remexido seus hormônios.

Ele beijava Sakura com fervor, tinha necessidade de ter aquela boca que era sua. Ela sentia a língua dele penetrar sua boca de tal forma... Ela tremia, suspirava, se arrepiava a cada toque daquele que tinha completo controle sobre seu corpo.

Os beijos cada vez mais quentes faziam com que ele fosse perdendo o controle da situação. Ele sentia-se como Shikamaru descrevera os beijos em Ino durante a manha, ele sentia-se tomado por paixão nos braços daquele ser tão frágil em seu colo.

Sakura mexia os quadris, quase que instintivamente. Ela estava sentada em cima dele, ambos vestidos. Ela sentia o membro de Kakashi, que estava a ponto de explodir, roçar na sua região mais intima, ela tremia quando o movimento mexia com seu clitóris, que pulsava no ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Ela sentia um calor estranho na região do seu ventre, de olhos fechados, teve um singelo orgasmo, embalado pelos beijos ardentes de Kakashi, e pelos movimentos que ambos faziam com os quadris. Realmente era maravilhoso sentir que ela estava naquele estado apenas com seus beijos, ele sentiu o calor da região, quando sua veste intima umedecera, devido ao curto orgasmo que tivera, ele sabia do seu poder, e também sabia da sensibilidade dela. Achava maravilhosa a sensação de vê-la gozando em seu colo, ele queria mais. Ele precisava de mais.

Ao subir levemente a blusa da menina de cabelos róseos na sua frente, Kakashi lembrou-se da promessa que fizera a si mesmo. Deveria ser no momento certo. Então deixando a menina desconcertada no sofá, ele levanta, tentando arrumar a roupa e disfarçar a excitação. Sakura toca-o implorando por mais, mas ele definitivamente estava decidido a fazer daquele um momento especial para ela.

- Calma pequena, ainda não é a nossa hora... – fala ele tentando esconder o tremor na voz.

- Ah, mas ta tão bom... – reclama ela, tentando que ele ceda.

- Na hora certa ser melhor ainda. – fala ele indo até o banheiro para se acalmar definitivamente. _Meu deus, que mulher é essa, quase não me contive, queria joga-la naquele sofá e possuí-la ali, com vigor, fazendo a dor dela logo se transformar em prazer... e fazer sexo que nem um cavalo a noite toda... ah pequena, por que você faz isso comigo... ah... _

Ela desnorteada tenta se recuperar deitando no sofá. Por mais que entenda as palavras dele, o queria de qualquer forma, mas não forçaria a barra, _/ afinal, ele sabe o que faz... /_ ele a tinha por completo para sempre, e nada mudaria isso.

Ele ao voltar para a sala, despede-se docemente dela, deixando-a ardendo por dentro a vontade de sentir ele invadindo-a era visível em seus olhos, o que fez ele ter uma forte vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e possuí-la, demonstrando todo o tesão que sentia por ela naquele momento. Mas ele preferiu ir embora. ( para decepção geral da nação...hehehe)

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, viu um movimento conhecido. O ringir da sua cama, não escondia o que acontecia dentro do quarto. Ele esperou que o barulho cessasse, e logo em seguida, bateu com força na porta, demonstrando impaciência. Ino sabia que ele havia chegado, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto ainda com os cabelos desgrenhados.

Ino rapidamente foi ate a porta, e ao abrir, Kakashi percebeu ao ver a vermelhidão da bochechas, a respiração deveras alterada _e não que eu note, mas os mamilos dela estão rígidos..hehe... esse é que é meu aprendiz!_ , percebeu que ela tinha acabado de se satisfazer nos braços de Shikamaru.

Ela sorriu de leve e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra. Ele entendia, ela parecia assustada ao vê-lo ali, mas porque se aquela era sua casa?... Ele não questionou-a. entrou no apartamento e viu Shikamaru vindo apenas com a calça vestida, o cinto aberto e os cabelos soltos. Sem falar nas marcas de unhas em seu peito, e um chupão enorme em seu ombro esquerdo, kakashi era um ninja, sua especialidade era a investigação. Nenhum detalhe lhe passou aos olhos.

- Desculpe... - fala o moreno ofegante, coçando a cabeça – Não me contive... Ela estava com uma sede do cão...

- Percebi... – fala Kakashi não demonstrando surpresa. – Pelas marcas no teu corpo, me deixa ver... Ela cavalgou né?

- Sim... – Shikamaru cora ao se deparar com a experiência do amigo.

- ok... Hehe, agora vai lá dentro e te ajeita. – o garoto segue, e o copiador continua num tom mais alto para que o outro escute – Amanha temos uma festa, certo?

- Sim a festa do Neji...

- Temos que levar as garotas... Passa aqui amanha lá pelas sete e meia da noite, combinei com elas que iríamos até a casa da Sakura para pega-las.

- ah. Ok!

...

Bem.. capitulo que vem teremos festinha... u.u

Estejam preparadas (os)! Revelações irão acontecer...

Desculpem pela demora! Eu estava esperando a dona Tia Rovs pra betar... mas não consegui contato daí postei assim mesmo!!

xD

é isso! Deixem reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

**Cap 7**

**A festa**

- kakashi, você esta ai? – fala shikamaru, batendo pela quarta vez na porta do apartamento de Kakashi, que parecia ignorar o rapaz.

- Já vai!! – grita o mascarado de dentro do aposento.

Alguns minutos depois Kakashi, com os cabelos ainda molhados e com o rosto levemente corado devido o calor de seu banho, vai até a porta e abre para o garoto. Shikamaru estava com cara de poucos amigos, provavelmente estava achando a idéia de ir a uma festa ao lado da sua garota deveria estar preocupando o rapaz. Ino sempre passava da doze nas bebidas e ele detestava isso.

- Posso acender um cigarro? – pergunta Shikamaru demonstrando certo nervosismo com a situação.

- Pode sim, eu não me incomodo com a fumaça, às vezes até acendo um para me acalmar. – responde Kakashi compreensivo com o rapaz.

Faltavam cerca de 40 minutos para o horário combinado com as duas garotas, quando uma batida nervosa foi ouvida por eles que conversavam sobre a futura festa e coisas aleatórias. Kakashi sem demora foi atender a porta, atrás desta Genma e Anko, pálidos os dois entraram e tomaram fôlego antes de falar alguma coisa.

- Kakashi a Tsunade esta a nossa espera! – falou Genma com um tom preocupado na voz – parece que houve um saque no laboratório de pesquisas da Godaime e ela pediu que nós como jounnins mais experientes presentes na cidade, fossemos imediatamente ao encontro dela. – despejou ele, não combinado muito bem às palavras.

- Tudo bem! – falou ele com seriedade – vamos até lá.

- Shikamaru você cuida das meninas na festa... Tenho que ir ao encontro da hokage imediatamente como falou o Genma, parece que o assunto é grave. – falou ele sem querer transparecer sua preocupação com sua pequena que iria a uma festa sozinha.

- Ok. Eu levo as garotas não se preocupe! – falou ele com a voz pesada.

- Vamos Kakashi, a Tsunade-sama precisa de nós! – falou Anko, realmente preocupada com a gravidade do roubo.

- Então vamos! – fala Kakashi, pegando seu colete e seus equipamentos.

Todos saíram do aposento, os três junnins foram ao encontro da Hokage. E Shikamaru foi até a casa de Sakura apanhar as garotas. Shikamaru não estava nada confortável com a idéia de ter de levar as duas a uma festa, ainda mais sozinho._ # espero que a Ino não beba! Eu já falei com ela sobre isso. # _Ele pensativo, chega rapidamente ao apartamento onde as duas moças terminavam os últimos retoques no visual.

- Oi meu amor! – fala Ino alegremente ao ver Shikamaru.

- Ué, cadê o Kakashi? – pergunta Sakura, com medo que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido.

- Ele foi chamado pela Tsunade, nada grave só creio que ele não vai poder ir à festa conosco. – ele com um ar de preocupação – então ele me deu a bomba de levar vocês duas na festa sozinho. – um breve riso surgiu nos lábios do moreno enquanto Ino reclamava alguma coisa.

Sakura na mesma hora percebeu que sua noite tinha ido para o saco. Sem Kakashi aquela festa ia ser uma chatice, ela sentia o peito apertado ao imaginar que Tsunade pudesse ter posto ele em alguma missão perigosa. Mas mesmo assim, ela sabia que deveria agir com descrição o suficiente para que ninguém desconfiasse de sua tristeza pela falta de companhia naquela noite. Ficar em casa também não ia ser boa idéia, ela teria que escutar muita coisa de Ino. Ela enfim resolveu ir à festa, mas sem entusiasmo algum.

Os três saíram do apartamento em direção a festa na casa dos Hyuuga, Ino como sempre estava muito animada, e falava sobre as possíveis musicas que tocariam... Shikamaru e Sakura estavam calados, sérios e de certa forma queriam voltar para casa dormir. Cada um com seu motivo, mas o sentimento era praticamente igual.

Quando chegaram ao salão de festas, viram Naruto num canto tentando beijar Hinata que estava quase por desmaiar devido ao embaraço da situação. Mais a frente, muitos dançavam, Lee e Tenten, se divertiam na pista de dança, atraindo a atenção de alguns para si. Todos pareciam muito alegres, e animados à festa estava boa, e a noite só começando.

- Que bom vê-los aqui! – falou Neji, ele lançou um olhar de veras "ousado" para cima de Sakura, que estava linda. Ela sabia que toda sua produção tinha dono, mas nessas alturas do campeonato estava mais parecendo que ela queria arrumar um pretendente na festa.

- Feliz aniversario, Neji – fala Sakura timidamente, ao receber um caloroso abraço do rapaz que já estava embalado por alguns copos de sake.

Depois dos cumprimentos normais, eles escolheram uma mesa e sentaram-se sozinhos. A mesa era bem perto do bar, o que tirou a serenidade de Shikamaru que assumia uma face preocupada. Ino não parava quieta para desespero de seus companheiros, que por sua vez estavam com cara de enterro.

- Vem Shika, vamos dançar! – fala a moça puxando o jovem pelo braço – vejo que a Sakura esta meio decepcionada por que o sensei não veio! – Sakura lançou um olhar mortal para cima da amiga, que já virava as costas e se dirigia para a pista de dança. Que por sua vez, estava animada, o som tecno fora escolhido por Neji para embalar a festa, justamente por ser contagiante e com certeza não deixaria ninguém parado.

Ao ver-se sozinha na mesa, Sakura se levanta e vai até o bar, onde algumas pessoas as quais ela não conhecia bebiam, e davam risadas extravagantes. Ela só conseguia pensar em Kakashi, e em como seria bom se ele estivesse ali do lado dela. Ela é interrompida em seus pensamentos pelo garçom que fala com ela com certo desdém.

- Vai querer alguma coisa moçinha? – ele abre um largo sorriso nos lábios, ao ver que a moça estava sozinha.

- Vou sim, quero alguma coisa bem forte. – falou ela seca.

- Tudo bem! – ele dirigiu-se ao balcão do outro lado e pegou uma doze de wisky(uísque). Ele logo em seguida trouxe para a moça, que secou-a em um gole.

- Deste jeito você não vai longe ein moça. – falou ele, observando a 'sede' de Sakura.

- Me da uma dupla! – falou ela olhando com um olhar desafiador para o garçom, que prontamente trouxe a bebida à garota. Ela novamente secou, desta vez com três goles. Ela sentia o liquido cortar sua garganta, mas mesmo assim continuava a beber, descontroladamente. Ela estava triste e queria afogar-se em bebidas, para depois ir para casa e dormir pesadamente, até acordar no outro dia com dor de cabeça.

Ela surpreendeu-se ao ver Neji vindo em sua direção. Ela estava muito bêbada. Já não sentia as pernas direito e de certa forma sentia-se se embalar com a musica de batidas fortes que tocava no local. Já passava das duas da manha, Sakura desde que chegou só esteve no bar bebendo e conversando com o garçom, que uma vez ou outra tentou beija-la, mas ela resistiu bravamente.

- E ai Sakura, q-quer dançar... – perguntou Neji, quase tão bêbado quanto à moça.

- Ah sei lá...- fala ela sem medir suas ações, que a muito ela não controlava. – Vamos, depois de uma música eu vou embora esta bem? – falou ela rindo descontroladamente.

Os dois foram em direção à pista de dança, Neji não tirava os olhos do corpo da garota que estava muito atraente naquela noite. Eles dançavam animados; uma, duas, três músicas. O contato foi ficando maior, devido ao ritmo caribenho que embalava uma das canções. Ele sem perceber, pegou-a pela cintura e a trouxe mais para perto, Sakura se rendia, sem pensar em nada, ela apenas escutava a musica e se deixava levar pelos braços do rapaz que a conduzia.

Ino viu a cena e até riu da amiga estar dançando tão... Sensualmente... Com Neji, que sempre cultivou olhares para cima da amiga. Ela não se importou e não tentou frear ou ate mesmo interromper a situação, afinal seria bom sua amiga ficar com alguém para se distrair.

O espaço entre os corpos foi diminuindo, e o calor aumentando. Neji queria aquela boca rosada a sua frente e fez de tudo para obtê-la; Sakura em alguns momentos resistiu. Mas os corpos estavam tão perto e a sensação estava tão boa, que ela acabou cedendo, e beijando ardentemente os lábios do moreno que a segurava firmemente pela cintura.

Kakashi já estava mais tranqüilo por ter conseguido com rapidez terminar com os assaltantes e trazer de volta todos os pertences para Tsunade. Eram apenas dois e muito mal treinados, morreram por suas mãos. Ele estava feliz por poder ir ao encontro da sua flor, afinal eram duas e meia da manha, certamente ela ainda estaria na festa a sua espera. Ou ainda melhor, ela poderia estar em casa e ele poderia surpreendê-la com beijos ardentes.

Ao entrar no salão Kakashi gela, paralisado pela cena que vê diante de seus olhos. Era ela, sua pequena nos braços de outro... Nos braços de um moleque que mal havia saído das fraldas, ele queria matá-lo, ele queria matá-la, ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, não agüentaria nem mais um minuto ver ela nos braços de outro. _como ela pode? Como ela pode brincar com meus sentimentos desta forma, eu nunca me apaixonei desta forma por alguém, e como... por que. Eu a odeio, nunca mais olharei em seus olhos... sua... sua... sua vadia... eu te odeio como você pode? _

Ele não sabia mais o que pensar, queria morrer. Sakura ao ver que estava nos braços de outro, empurrou-o com toda a sua força, Kakashi escondeu-se em meio às pessoas para enfim terminar de ver a cena. Neji caiu no meio dos convidados, Sakura gritou com ele, dizendo que não queria aquilo e que tudo fora errado, lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Ela rapidamente saiu do local, deixando Neji no chão perplexo, porém bêbado demais para entender o que havia acontecido ele simplesmente levantou e seguiu a dança como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kakashi em si estava um pouco mais aliviado. Ela não queria aquilo, ele ouvira dos seus próprios lábios. Ele tinha certeza de que ela não o vira, e por isso julgou verdadeiras as palavras da moça que há poucos instantes saíra dali transtornada. Ele foi atrás dela mesmo ouvindo vozes familiares chamar por seu nome, agora o mais importante era sua pequena. Ele tinha perguntas, muitas perguntas, queria saber o porquê, como ela estava... Ele a seguiu não dando ouvidos aos chamados de Ino e Shikamaru. Os dois ao perceberem o que acontecera, viram que Kakashi estaria ao lado de Sakura e deixaram-no ir ao encontro daquela que secretamente era dona do seu coração.

Sakura cambaleava pela rua, tentando tirar as sandálias caiu. Kakashi nada fez, apenas a seguia, ele sabia que ela estava muito bêbada, mas queria saber aonde a sua pequena iria àquela hora da noite sozinha. Ela xingava alguém, ou alguma coisa, a qual ele não conseguia escutar, ela sentada no cordão da calçada tirou as sandálias e seguiu aos trancos e barrancos caminhando pela rua.

Ela estava seguindo o rumo de suas casas. Kakashi queria abraçá-la, queria entender, seu coração ardia de raiva, mas ele tentando ser o mais racional possível, viu que ela não queria aquele beijo, e viu também que os dois estavam bêbados demais para se responsabilizarem pelos seus atos. Kakashi foi surpreendido ao ver que ela entrara em seu prédio, o porteiro que a conhecia deu passagem livre à garota, mesmo tentando avisar que Kakashi não estava em casa, ela não deu ouvidos ao velho que cuidava a entrada apenas durante a noite, e foi entrando prédio adentro.

Ao entrar no prédio também Kakashi percebeu a inquietação do porteiro e tranqüilizou-o, dizendo que a garota de cabelos róseos que acabara de passar iria dormir com ele naquela noite. Sem perder mais tempo ele foi até a porta de seu quarto e viu Sakura jogada no chão, chorando descontroladamente. Ela dizia coisas sobre perdão, coisas que ele não entendia... Mas escutaria tudo com calma depois que a botasse para dentro e a banhasse com água fria.

Mesmo desconcertado com tudo que vira ele sabia que o melhor era sentar e conversar queria entender o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite tão conturbada. Queria entender por que sua pequena estava tão alterada e tão bêbada. Um misto de sentimentos invadiu sua mente antes que ele fosse de encontro com aquela que seria com certeza sua mulher e mãe de seus filhos, ou ao menos assim ele desejava.

Ela estava lá atirada no chão desprotegida, suja pelo tombo que levou ao tentar tirar as próprias sandálias, fedendo a bebida, ela não era a sua Sakura. Ele de certa forma a entendia, provavelmente este fora seu primeiro porre, ele já havia passado por isso, mas de certa forma tinha raiva dela, ela sabia que era errado, por que fez?

Ele não entendia suas razoes, mas iria entendê-las assim que a própria voltasse a si e explicasse tudo o que aconteceu.

Ele foi até ela, que com a cara inchada, pedia desculpas aos gritos e soluços, ele apenas pedia para que ela se acalmasse. Pegou-a nos braços e a pôs para dentro do apartamento, para tentar amenizar a situação.

Sakura não sabia no que pensar, ela apenas queria se explicar e dizer que o amava mais que tudo, ela tinha medo de perdê-lo, mas mesmo assim contaria tudo, muitas pessoas na festa viram que ela beijou Neji ela não poderia esconder por muito tempo, então decidiu contar tudo de uma vez. Kakashi viu toda a cena, e na hora enfureceu-se, queria que aquilo não fosse verdade, mas enfim ele percebeu que não era da vontade dela, dando-a mais uma chance ele pretendia cuidar dela até que melhorasse e ouvir de sua boca os motivos para ela ter feito aquilo.

Ele a despiu cuidadosamente, ela falava coisas, queria se explicar, mas nenhuma palavra que saia da sua boca era entendível, ela queria colocar tudo em pratos limpos na hora errada. Ele com calma e compreensão a colocou debaixo do chuveiro, abrindo-o, deixando que a água fria banhasse aquele corpo entregue ao álcool. Aos poucos Sakura foi voltando à razão, acalmou-se, viu na situação ridícula em que estava, e procurou colocar as idéias no lugar antes de falar mais alguma coisa. Ele ao perceber que ela estava um pouco mais consciente, fez com que a água do banho da moça ficasse mais morna para que ela não pegasse um resfriado.

Ele mesmo vendo-a nua, completamente nua, não conseguia olhar para seu corpo naquele estado, ele queria limpa-la, queria desinfetá-la daquele cheiro de bebida, queria que o aroma de cereja voltasse a sua pele, para ai assim ele a tomar em seus braços e faze-la feliz. Ela por sua vez sentia-se altamente envergonhada com aquela situação, mas sentia-se incapaz de pedir para que ele se retirasse do banheiro, tamanha era sua fragilidade.

Ela demorou no banho, ele ao seu lado. O silencio imperava no apartamento, onde há alguns instantes uma leve inquietação, ajudava a desordem. Ela saiu do banho com as próprias pernas, porém amparada em todos os momentos por Kakashi, que cuidava zeloso para que ela não se machucasse devido a leve tontura que sentia.

Kakashi ouviu batidas na porta de seu apartamento, ele vai ate a sala, vê que são quatro horas da manha. Ele imagina quem possa estar à sua porta à uma hora dessas, ao abrir, percebe que estava certo. Ino e Shikamaru queriam a chave do apartamento de Sakura, que havia saído 'repentinamente' da festa. Ele vai até a bolsa da menina e cata a chave entregando-a a Shikamaru. Ele por sua vez troca olhares cúmplices com o amigo, Kakashi sabia o que iria acontecer naquele apartamento, Ino pitava um cigarro, ele viu em seus olhos o brilho da bebida, Shikamaru também não estava completamente são. Ele sabia o que essa mistura gerava. Após alguns minutos de conversa, ele tranqüilizou os amigos quanto à situação de Sakura.

Shikamaru e Ino partiram rumo ao apartamento visinho, deixando Kakashi a sós com Sakura para finalmente terem a conversa, que ele desde o inicio tanto queria.

**--xXx--**

Ai vai mais um capitulo de Understanding...

Espero que gostem e desculpem a minha demora em postar estes capítulos.

Neste capitulo tivemos a festa, e no próximo a conversa do kakashi com a Sakura.

Novas coisas vão começar a acontecer! Preparem-se.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Bjos.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Cap 8

A conversa

Sakura tentava prestar atenção na conversa que vinha da porta do apartamento, mas não conseguia, seus pensamentos estavam desorganizados e a única coisa que martelava em sua mente era que ela o faria sofrer. Sua cabeça pesava, e ela sabia que não era hora de se acovardar perante os fatos, mas saber que por uma bebedeira sem sentido ela o machucaria de forma irremediável, era de assustar a qualquer um. Ele estava ao seu lado, ele cuidara dela, mesmo sem saber o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela noite. Ele queria o seu bem, ele a amava. Ela estava segura disto, mas como ele reagiria ao saber que ela beijou os lábios de outro homem, qual seria sua reação ao saber que ela tinha aceitado aquela dança e tinha se deixado levar pelos braços de outro. Bem quanto a isso Sakura não tinha certeza, ela apenas sabia que seria pior se ela não falasse.

Todos viram a festa estava cheia, ela estava bêbada, dançando com o personagem principal, logo o Neji, o aniversariante. Ela sabia que aquele beijo tinha testemunhas oculares, e disto Sakura não podia fugir, ela sabia que de um jeito ou de outro ele ficaria sabendo pela boca de algum dos seus amigos. A noticia ser dada pela sua própria boca não amenizaria os fatos, mas com certeza amenizaria sua culpa perante isso.

Ela terminou de secar seu corpo e foi até o armário de Kakashi, pegou uma camiseta emprestada, e colocou-a no corpo. Ela pode sentir seu cheiro no tecido, um cheiro másculo, forte, que entrava por suas narinas fazendo-a relembrar de momentos de intimidade que estiveram juntos. Ela sentia-se bem, mesmo estando completamente nua por baixo da camiseta, não se sentia tímida por estar em tais trajes ali. Ele a deixava segura, ela sabia que dele não precisava temer.

Kakashi depois de atender Ino e Shikamaru, vai até a cozinha e prepara rapidamente um chá de maça com canela. Ele serve duas canecas, vai até o quarto com certo pesar. Ele sabia que aquela conversa iria ser dolorosa para ele, e provavelmente para Sakura também. De qualquer forma ele queria entender porque ela se entregou às bebidas naquela noite. Porque ela foi capaz de cometer tal atitude tão grotesca para ela, porque ela queria beber, esquecer, relembrar, se soltar, qual era o motivo para aquilo?

Seu coração quase derreteu ao vê-la, vestida com sua camiseta preferida. Provavelmente ela não sabia disto, mas ao perceber que ela escolheu justamente aquela camiseta, Kakashi se sentiu bobo, ao perceber que dava importância para tais detalhes. Sentada na cama onde eles tinham trocados juras de amor, ela parecia um anjo. Como era bom ver ela ali, ao seu lado. Ele a entrega à bebida quente, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento, para que não interfira na conversa que eles precisavam ter. Ela aceita o agrado, toma uns golinhos, curtos, pois o chá estava realmente quente. Ela queria te-lo em seus braços, ele era tão gentil e sabia exatamente o que ela queria, isso a deixava encantada. Tudo nele parecia ser perfeito.

Ele procurou manter uma expressão seria em seu rosto, para não demonstrar que ele já estava entregue aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda, que o fitavam entre goles de chá.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – fala Sakura, olhando fixamente para dentro da xícara, querendo entrar dentro dela, com todas as suas forças.

- Eu sei. – fala ele com a voz seca, doido por dentro. Sakura sem saber como esconder sua vergonha, deixa cair discretas lagrimas de seu rosto. – Pode começar, eu estou aqui justamente para ouvir o que você tem para me dizer. _ por mais que eu saiba cada palavra que vai sair da sua boca, eu preciso escuta-las de você. Saber se você vai ser verdadeira comigo, se você vai realmente me contar tudo e me dizer que não era aquilo que você queria..._

- Quando o Shikamaru falou que você não iria à festa conosco, meu mundo quase desmoronou. Eu queria você do meu lado. Essa idéia de você não estar comigo naquela noite não fazia sentido para mim. Sem você tudo se tornaria chato. – ela limpa as lágrimas com as costas da mão, o medo inundava o coração da kunoichi, que teria que dar a noticia mais dolorosa da sua vida até o instante.

– Ninguém percebeu como eu estava me sentindo, e eu não podia falar para ninguém que o meu coração estava apertado por não ter você lá do meu lado. – ela não desviava o olhar, o conteúdo da xícara, nestas horas parecia o mais interessante do mundo. – Eu não queria ir, mas a Ino, sem perceber me manou para o lugar que eu mais odiaria estar naquele momento.

- A gente chegou lá e a Ino foi dançar com o Shikamaru me deixando completamente sozinha. Eu precisava pelo menos de alguém... Qualquer pessoa que pudesse me manter acordada com a mente longe dali. – ela faz uma pausa para olhar no fundo dos olhos dele que ouvia tudo atentamente - Eu queria você. Queria esquecer que você não estava ali comigo. Eu queria sentir o teu cheiro e adormecer no teu colo, ou então me entregar nos teus braços para uma dança inacabável. – ela falava pausadamente, para não correr o risco de ter que repetir tais palavras novamente. Cada palavra desferida, rasgava sua alma como uma flecha em fogo.

- Me vendo sozinha, sentada naquela mesa onde todos dançavam ao redor, eu quase pirei. Queria esquecer que você não estava lá comigo. Por isso fui até o bar e pedia a bebida mais forte que eles tinham. Comecei a beber. Eu queria algo forte que me anestesiasse. Eu tomei várias doses de uísque, e bebidas variadas, às quais desconheço o nome. – o nervosismo era visível no rosto dela, ele permanecia impassível, ele iria levar aquela conversa ao final, mesmo que aquilo ferisse de morte seu coração. – Quando resolvi parar, senti meus olhos nublados, estava começando a fazer efeito. Quando me dei por conta eu estava completamente bêbada. Já não sentia minhas pernas e o álcool ainda não corria completamente pelas minhas veias.

- Foi nesta hora que o Neji veio e me convidou para dançar. Eu no resto da minha lucidez, percebi que ele também estava bêbado. No inicio eu não quis, mas a musica estava empolgante, e eu não tinha saído do bar nem por um minuto, então resolvi aceitar. – os olhos dela estavam nublados, suas lágrimas escorriam sobre seu rosto, ela soluçava, mas procurava manter a voz firme. – Dançamos algumas músicas, eu me deixei envolver de certa forma. Ele entendeu errado, eu só queria dançar, mas ai já era tarde, ele me beijou. – ela ficou em silencio, esperando algo que deveria vir da boca daquele que tomava calmamente chá a sua frente. Ela fixou seus olhos nos dele, que dando mais um gole no chá, disparou:

- Eu vi. – o tom da sua voz era seco, e ríspido. Ela jamais o vira falar desta forma. Os sentimentos de ver tal cena voltaram à garganta de Kakashi, ele disse apenas duas palavras, mas sua vontade era de dizer mil. Ele sabia o que ela lhe diria, ele sabia que ela iria contar tudo para ele, se não fosse desta forma ele jamais iria cuidar e acolher alguém que o traiu. Mesmo assim ele não se conteve em falar que tinha presenciado a cena.

- C-como as-ssim? Você estava lá? – pergunta ela, pensando que agora tudo estava perdido, e que ele jamais a perdoaria.

- Eu cheguei à festa no exato momento em que ele te beijou, Sakura. Meu coração está muito machucado por ver aquela cena, mas eu espero que você tenha boas explicações para mim. - sua voz era amedrontadora, Sakura sabia que ele estava certo. Se fosse ela, nem daria a chance de explicações, ela sabia que seria sua única chance para explicar o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho explicações sim. Mas nenhuma justificativa. Afinal que aceitou o convite para a dança fui eu. – ele sentiu a verdade nos lábios da menina que o falava. – Bem, ele me beijou. Eu estava bêbada demais para acompanhar seus movimentos e não consegui impedi-lo no exato momento que ele grudou seus lábios nos meus. Quando me dei por conta do que eu estava fazendo, - os soluços e as lagrimas, aumentavam conforme as palavras da garota iam saindo da sua boca. – Eu apenas o empurrei, tentei dizer algumas coisas, tentei dizer-lhe que eu não queria aquele beijo, nem estar ali com ele, mas percebi que se eu falasse demais a situação poderia se complicar mais ainda, sendo assim sai dali desconcertada. Eu sabia da gravidade do que eu tinha feito, eu sabia que tinha traído você! E sabia que você ficaria sabendo de qualquer forma. Eu jamais esconderia algo assim de você, e mesmo assim... – ela o encarou, e tomou certo fôlego para continuar - Eu te amo! Eu não queria aquele beijo, alias, eu não queria ter ido aquela festa, eu queria você, eu queria teu colo... Eu queria ser sua, estar nos teus braços a cada instante... Eu não pude evitar... Desculpe.

Ele sabia que cada palavra dita era verdade, ele presenciou seu arrependimento, sabia que ela queria estar com ele. Ele sabia muitas coisas, coisas que ele via nos olhos cor de esmeralda que estavam a sua frente aos prantos. Ele queria te-la em seus braços, mas mesmo assim àquela imagem lhe vinha aos olhos quando ele olhava para o rosto de sua pequena.

- Minha pequena, eu vi. – falou ele procurando achar as palavras, para confortá-la e ao mesmo tempo não dar total razão. – eu vi você gritar com ele, eu vi você dançar com ele, e também vi, você correr para minha casa para esperar por mim. O que você fez foi errado, mas quem interpretou mal foi ele, quem te beijou foi ele. Se você tivesse correspondido de qualquer forma eu teria visto. Eu estava lá e na hora confesso que eu queria matá-la, minha raiva era tão grande que não pude conter as lagrimas. Eu me escondi no meio do povo para que você não me visse e eu vi que você não correspondeu aquele beijo em nenhum momento. – Sakura o olhava perplexa, ele sabia que era verdade. Ela sentia-se feliz por isso.

- Eu não posso dizer que você não me machucou, e que não me dói ver essa cena repetidas vezes na minha mente. Mas eu imagino o quanto você deve estar sofrendo, mas eu quero que saiba que minha dor é tão grande ou maior que a sua. Por isso não vou brigar, não vou mexer nisso que me machuca tanto. Brigar com você só ira me machucar e te machucar mais ainda. Eu não quero isso. Você mesmo irá se punir pelo que fez. – falou ele tomando o ultimo gole de chá da sua xícara.

Sakura estava feliz, mas ainda não conseguia conter as lagrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto. Ela estava machucada, porem remediada pelas palavras carinhosas daquele que era o mais atingido, ele a amava e isso a fazia a mulher mais afortunada do mundo.

Ela continuava com a xícara pela metade nas mãos, o liquido ainda estava quente, mas ela não tinha mais vontade de ingeri-lo. Ela estava sentada em cima das suas pernas, sentia seus pés gelados, afinal estavam no meio de uma noite fria, que castigava os que não estavam agasalhados. Ela o analisava, sua expressão era de decepção, mas ainda assim, dava para ver um pouco de felicidade por estar na sua companhia.

- Vem cá, minha pequena... – falou ele, abrindo os braços para acolhe-la num abraço quente e carinhoso – vem no meu colo, deixa eu te esquentar. Já chega de explicações, me deixa cuidar de você.

Ao ouvir o tom grave da sua voz ela estremeceu, e se sentiu novamente protegida e amparada por ele. Calmamente ela engatinhou ate onde ele estava ficando cara a cara com seu amado.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – falou ela num sussurro gostoso de ouvir.

- Sim. – respondeu ele tomando-a nos braços.

Ela sentiu aqueles lábios quentes, tocarem os seus, ainda inchados devido à choradeira. Sentiu-se completa ao ver que estava tudo bem.

--xXx--

Perdão pela demora...

Espero reviews...

Obrigada a todos que leram!


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Cap 9

A descoberta...

Os dois entregues ao sono, descansaram até cerca das onze horas do dia seguinte. Eles se sentiam completos, imunes a qualquer coisa. Seu sono fora tranqüilo e reparador. Mais uma noite juntos, e o respeito imposto por Kakashi imperava na cama,que ainda não tinha visto aqueles corpos se amando.

Kakashi acordou primeiro, porém não levantou. Ficou na cama contemplando sua amada que dormia como um bebê. Ele queria que chegasse a hora. Queria te-la como sua mulher, como sua completamente. À hora daquilo acontecer estava próxima, muito mais próxima que Sakura imaginava.

- Bom dia... – soou sonolenta a voz da kunoichi que acabara de abrir os olhos – Dormiu bem?

- E tem como não dormir bem do seu lado? – falou ele fitando-a carinhosamente.

- Vamos levantar? – com certa animação, pede Kakashi.

- Aham... Não agüento mais essa cama. – a bela jovem sorri de cantinho – a não ser que nos façamos algo mais divertido em cima dela. – ela sorri abertamente e se debruça sobre o peito do amado.

- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso. – fala ele repreensivo – Eu quero que seja na hora certa, e que isso seja perfeito para você! Não depois de uma bebedeira...

Os dois riem da situação da noite anterior, imaginando como seria bom, mesmo que depois de uma noite dessas, se entregar aos braços do outro.

- Então vamos mocinha... – Kakashi levanta rapidamente e puxa as cobertas de cima da jovem, que se encolhe ao sentir o frio percorrer seu corpo.

- Ai, como você é mau!! – fala ela, em tom de brincadeira. Ela rolava na cama, sentia-se feliz por estar ali, por estar ao lado dele.

- Amor, vamos para a minha casa? – pergunta ela com um brilho nos olhos – eu quero fazer almoço para nós! E a essas alturas a Ino e o Shikamaru já devem ter desinfetado de lá!

- Você esta me propondo um almoço romântico mocinha? – Hatake não segurava o riso, ao ver que deixara a moça de belos orbes verdes irritada com sua colocação.

- É mais ou menos isso, mas por que a gozação?

- Nada não, minha pequena... Eu só queria te irritar um pouquinho! – o olhar meio sádico de Kakashi, fez a moça sorrir. Ele adorava vê-la brava, e quando tinha a oportunidade não deixava escapar.

- Mas agora respondendo sua pergunta, vamos sim... – pronunciava do banheiro, enquanto escovava os dentes.

Os dois, sem muita demora deixaram o apartamento do mascarado para trás, dirigindo-se para o de Sakura. No caminho o sol lhes feria a visão, ela mantinha uma das mãos sobre os olhos para tentar frear a luz enquanto Kakashi ria da situação. O sol lhe incomodava, mas ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir...

Chegaram rapidamente ao apartamento da moça, que não ficava mais que três ou quatro quadras do de Kakashi. Ao chegarem à porta, Kakashi prontamente destravou-a com a chave reserva que Sakura havia deixado na sua casa para emergências, e entrou dando passagem para a jovem que aguardava atrás dele.

Ao entrarem eles tiveram certeza que Ino e shikamaru não estavam mais ali, não olharam os quartos, mas pela organização da sala, e o silencio que imperava na casa logo perceberam que estava vazia.

- Vem cá, - pediu ele, despindo o rosto da mascara; fazendo sinal com a mão para que ela chegasse mais perto – deixa eu te dar um beijo. – pegando a moça e ajeitando-a no seu colo. Ele fazia caricias no rosto da menina à sua frente, com as costas da mão; ele sentia a tez da jovem ainda gelada, pelo frio das ruas de Konoha.

- Eu te amo sabia? – ela apaixonadamente se declara.

Ele sorri calmamente fitando os olhos da amada, ela sentia o calor da mão que corria seu rosto calmamente. Ele beija-a. O toque dos lábios era maravilhoso, ela com eles ainda frios; Kakashi tinha os lábios em fogo, a sensação era maravilhosa. Ela se sentia completa ao lado daquele que 'nunca' poderia ser seu homem.

- Eu tinha quase certeza, só faltava ter a confirmação. – Os dois gelam. A voz de Shikamaru soava calma e baixa para não assusta-los ainda mais. Ele havia descoberto: o romance entre Sakura e Kakashi não era mais um segredo só deles.

Kakashi com extrema rapidez cobre o rosto e tira Sakura de seu colo, colocando-a sentada ao seu lado no sofá. Era a primeira vez que ele estava realmente nervoso e espantado ao ver que não tinha percebido a presença dos dois que dormiam no quarto, a alguns metros dali.

- N-não é isso que você está pensando... – falou ele, sem fugir do clichê.

- Não precisa esconder, - falou o moreno, indo até a cozinha pegar um copo de água. – eu já desconfiava disto há uns dois dias...

- Não conta pra ninguém Shika, isso poderia nos complicar seriamente. Você sabe não é? – fala Sakura, com certa vergonha e preocupada com a situação.

- Ah, como vocês são problemáticos... – fala ele ajeitando os cabelos, que na ocasião estavam soltos. – eu jamais entregaria vocês!

- Obrigada Shikamaru. – Sakura se obteve a dizer apenas estas palavras.

- A Ino está ai? – pergunta Kakashi, um pouco mais aliviado pela compreensão do amigo.

- Não, a mãe dela ligou para cá logo cedo. Quase nos complicamos, por que eu atendi ao telefone, - seguia ele explicando, ao que ia até o quarto pegar sua camisa, já que trajava apenas uma calça jeans. – mas dai, fingi uma voz feminina e tratei de acordar a Ino, para ela atender. Logo depois ela estava saindo daqui avoada por que sua mãe estava a caminho daqui para pegá-la. Parece que eles iam a um almoço na casa de uns parentes... A Ino tentou me explicar, mas eu não entendi... Alias nem prestei atenção direito.

- Que bom que a mãe dela ligou antes... – fala Kakashi, com um riso discreto ocultado pela mascara.

- É.

Shikamaru ao voltar para a sala onde estavam Kakashi e Sakura, vai até a janela e, pedindo permissão à Sakura, acende um cigarro.

- Vocês não têm medo de serem descobertos? – fala ele pensativo olhando o horizonte pela janela.

- Se formos pegos, apenas assumiremos que estamos juntos e que nos amamos. – A voz de Kakashi soava séria, Sakura se conteve ao silencio, achando suficientes as palavras do mascarado como resposta.

- Vocês estão realmente dispostos a enfrentar tudo, e ficar junto mesmo ou vocês estão só ficando? – a cada pergunta que Shikamaru fazia, Sakura temia em abrir a boca para respondê-las, ela esperava as palavras de Kakashi, no fundo, ela queria fazer tais perguntas, e queria ouvir as respostas dele, para elas.

- Shikamaru, eu nunca amei nenhuma mulher. – ao ouvir estas palavras, e logo depois uma seguida pausa da boca de Kakashi, uma discreta lágrima surgiu no rosto da kunoichi que ouvia a conversa de cabeça baixa – A Sakura fez meu coração reviver, fez minha vida ganhar cor novamente. Fez eu me sentir feliz em acordar e sentir o sol tocar meu rosto. Eu nunca estaria brincando ao iniciar qualquer tipo de relacionamento com a Sakura. Ela é a mulher da minha vida e eu nuca a deixarei sozinha. – A voz de Kakashi soava nos ouvidos de Sakura como uma melodia suave, ela já ouviu de seus lábios tais palavras, mas nunca ele havia dito isso em presença de outra pessoa. O Coração de Sakura estava inundado em felicidade, ela não conseguia esconder, em seu rosto brotava um belo sorriso que dizia secretamente a ele 'Eu te amo'. – Eu a amo, isso eu não posso negar.

Ao terminar suas palavras Kakashi foi surpreendido por um beijo quente e apaixonado de Sakura, que não se importava com a presença de Shikamaru, ela apenas queria dizer-lhe de volta, o quanto o amava e que ela seria dele eternamente. Nada iria separá-los.

- Bem, posso ver que não há brincadeira alguma no amor de vocês... – Shikamaru esconde um risinho de satisfação, ao virar o rosto e mirar um ser loiro que caminhava em direção à entrada do prédio onde estavam. – a única coisa que eu digo é que sejam felizes, e que não desistam nunca desse amor. – ele virou-se e sorriu abertamente para o casal, que estava sentado no sofá se beijando.

Shikamaru pagou o cigarro e jogou-o no lixo da pequena cozinha. Foi até a porta e abriu-a, atrás dela estava Ino com a mão pronta para dar batidinhas que anunciariam sua chegada. Ela abriu um largo e sincero sorriso em seu rosto e pulou no pescoço do moreno que ria da cena.

- O que e isso? – arqueando a fina sobrancelha loira, Ino cruza os braços e pergunta intrigada, ao ver o casal sentado lado a lado de mãos dadas.

- É isso Ino, ohh... – Sakura abaixa a mascara de Kakashi, escondendo seu rosto com as mãos, o beijo que ela dava naqueles lábios era aparente, porém o mistério que envolvia seu rosto permanecia intacto. / _agora cai o queixo dessa loira... he he / Ino pov:genteeeeeeeeee, não creio, ela fica com ele e nem em conta... que sacanagem com as amigas, e esse ... (fdp) ... Shikamaru... será que ele ficou sabendo antes de mim e não me contou nada..._

- Shikamaru, o senhor sabia desta pouca vergonha? – fala Ino levemente irritada, contendo o riso.

- Acabei de saber... – responde ele sentando no sofá.

- Dona Sakura, a senhora pode me explicar algumas coisinhas? – Fala ela fazendo menção que Sakura a acompanhasse até o próprio quarto, para informá-la de toda a situação.

- Amor, eu vou ali com a Ino-porca para explicar o inexplicável... – Sakura levantou-se num pulo, ela estava feliz por abrir para eles seu relacionamento, pelo menos agora estaria mais fácil de lidar com aquela situação.

Elas seguiram até o quarto de Sakura, que se jogou em sua cama para contar tudo à amiga que estava ansiosa para entender o que tinha acontecido na vida da amiga enquanto ela estava preocupada demais com a sua própria vida.

Enquanto elas conversavam, os dois homens na sala se entreolhavam, Kakashi e Shikamaru mantinham os olhos fixos um no outro. Ao perceberem que as garotas tinham fechado a porta do aposento onde estavam, sentiram-se a vontade para conversar.

- Você ein Kakashi... – as sobrancelhas de Shikamaru estavam arqueadas, ele tinha um ar de sarcasmo nas palavras – quem diria a Sakura... Sua A-lu-ni-nha...

- Hehe... O que é que eu podia fazer? – responde o mascarado, com uma cara deslavada.

- Hehe... – o moreno tinha um olhar cúmplice com Kakashi, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que o outro estava pensando – coitadinha, já ta na lista de 'desvirginadas Kakashi'. – Shikamaru ria, enquanto um leve rubor subia pela face de Kakashi, que por um momento sentiu um pouco de vergonha, mas depois percebeu que aquilo era engraçado. Ele que sempre tinha as mulheres nos primeiros encontros, já tinha dormido duas noites ao lado de Sakura e nem um dedo tocou em seu corpo.

- Ela é virgem. – fala Kakashi segurando o riso, da situação. Ele estava admitindo que dormira duas noites ao lado de uma mulher, na mesma cama, e ela permanecia virgem. Por mais que o moreno não soubesse de tais detalhes ele sabia que Sakura tinha ficado duas noites junto com ele na mesma casa, isso era praticamente obvio para ele.

- Ah, fala sério Kakashi, você ainda não ... – ele procurava as palavras para expressar corretamente o que queria dizer – compareceu?

- Hehe, não, a Sakura é virgem e vai continuar assim até que eu esteja seguro do que eu quero. – falou ele colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Mas você não esta seguro que ama ela? - # o que ele quis dizer com isso?#

- Eu a amo, esse não é o problema... É que faz muito tempo que eu não tenho uma virgem em minhas mãos. E ainda mais que é a mulher que eu amo. Estou com um pouco de medo que não seja a hora dela, de machucá-la de alguma forma. – Kakashi abria o coração para o seu mais novo amigo. Ele sabia que com Shikamaru ele poderia contar à qualquer hora.

- Nossa quem diria ein... Você com medo de ter uma mulher em seus braços, parece piada! – Shika não conseguiu conter o riso. Mas ao ver veracidade nos olhos e na expressão de Kakashi que agora estava séria e preocupada, Shikamaru resolveu tentar ajudar de alguma forma.

- Olha, eu tive a Ino há pouco tempo... Posso te dar alguma ajuda.

- Shikamaru, eu quero que seja perfeito para ela você entende? Perfeito. Apenas isso. – nos olhos de Kakashi um brilho peculiar, um sonho passava em sua mente. Ele a queria de qualquer forma. Queria te-la para si.

- Sim... E lembra né, eu to ai para o que você precisar. Pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei. Eu sei meu amigo! – As palavras de Kakashi alegram Shikamaru, que tinha conquistado um novo amigo. Ele gostava das conversas e tardes que ele tinha com Chouji, mas o garoto era muito infantil ainda, faltava-lhe alguém com quem conversar sobre outros assuntos.

Os dois permaneceram ali por algum tempo, conversando sobre o relacionamento de Kakashi e Sakura. No quarto Sakura contava animada as investidas de Kakashi para com ela, Ino ria ao ver a paixão nos olhos da amiga.

Ino sempre soube que Sakura no fundo nutria algo pelo sensei, ela também sabia que a relação dos dois poderia trazer muita dor de cabeça, ela não seria bem vista aos olhos dos outros, isso era certeza.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Cap 10

Kakashi e Sakura ao perceberem que seu relacionamento fora bem aceito pelos amigos, Ino e Shikamaru, passaram a tomar menos cuidado em esconder a sua relação dos outros habitantes de Konoha. Em duas semanas o número de pessoas que sabia, ou pelo menos imaginava que o relacionamento dos dois tinha evoluído, aumentou bastante. Isso não os deixava preocupados, já que até agora ninguém tinha demonstrado nenhuma opinião contaria a união dos dois. Os olhares das pessoas nas ruas eram meio tortos, principalmente das pessoas de mais idade e dos civis, mas nada que os incomodasse, eles queriam ser felizes, era isso que importava.

Sakura escuta fortes batidas na porta do seu apartamento, ela maquinalmente vai até a porta, abrindo percebe que a visita era alguém que pouco vinha a sua casa, ela a convida para entrar. Sua expressão era seria e preocupada.

- Bom dia Shizune. - com um sorriso nos lábios Sakura cumprimenta a colega de trabalho que pouco saia do hospital.

- Bom dia. – A voz dela soava seca e de veras preocupada, alguma coisa seria tinha trazido Shizune até ali, por mais que a moça de olhos verdes não fizesse idéia do que poderia ser.

- Sakura, Tsunade – sama exige sua presença... – As palavras de Shizune são interrompidas por Kakashi que entra na sala, vindo de dentro do apartamento. Shizune cora ao perceber que o homem está sem camisa e provavelmente dormira na casa da kunoichi a sua frente. – em seu gabinete hoje às nove horas da manha, e você Kakashi esteja junto com ela. Vocês dois devem ir juntos.

- Tudo bem Shizune, estaremos lá às nove horas assim como a Tsunade quer! – Sakura parecia tranqüila, provavelmente não tinha noção do que viria. Já Kakashi percebeu a tensão nos olhos de Shizune, ele sabia do que se tratava, isso não era bom.

- Espero que não faltem e nem se atrasem, o assunto é sério e tem a ver com vocês dois. – a expresso no rosto de Shizune era cada vez mais apreensiva, Sakura não entendia, ou pelo menos ainda não tinha ligado os fatos. Kakashi agora tinha certeza o assunto era exatamente eles dois. – agora devo ir, tenho muitos afazeres no hospital.

Shizune mal se despedira ao sair rapidamente pelo corredor sem dar a oportunidade de Sakura lhe dizer adeus, ela realmente sabia que os dois estavam encrencados com Tsunade, talvez por isso não quisesse permanecer por muito tempo ali. O fato de Kakashi aparecer na Sala vestindo apenas a mascara e uma calça, também contribuiu muito para que ela fosse embora com mais rapidez.

- Você sabe do que ela quis dizer com assunto sério que tem a ver com nos dois, não é Sakura? – Kakashi parecia tenso, a moça de belos orbes esmeralda não entendeu direito a pergunta, logicamente deveria ser algo relacionado a alguma missão.

- Deve ser alguma missão, não temos porque se preocupar com isso, meu amor! – Ela caminhava lentamente até ele, seduzindo-o com os olhos.

- Ela já deve estar sabendo... – Kakashi não se rendia ao olhar da jovem que se aproximava cada vez mais. Seu autocontrole melhorara muito nos últimos tempos, Sakura era especialista em tentá-lo, mas ele já aprendera resistir bravamente.

- Sabendo de que Kakashi, o que ela poderia descobrir sobre nós, que pudesse deixá-la brava de tal forma, a ponto dela nos chamar para uma conversa? – Sakura se aproximava, mordia o lábio inferior, Kakashi desviava os olhos e mantinha a face séria, tentando fazer com que a menina desse atenção a ele de outra forma.

- Ela descobriu sobre a gente. Deve ter chegado aos ouvidos dela que estamos namorando, Sakura isso é um problema. – agora a kunoichi recuara em seus olhares, pensando que realmente poderia ser este o motivo do chamado de Tsunade.

- Se for isso estamos encrencados, mas mesmo assim vamos assumir de peito aberto! Não temos porque esconder esse amor por mais tempo. – ao se jogar no colo de kakashi, Sakura percebeu que algo mais o preocupava, ele provavelmente não teria problemas quanto a assumir o namoro perante Tsunade, alguma outra coisa o preocupava seriamente.

- Com certeza assumiremos nosso relacionamento, mas você deve saber que ao fazermos isso estaremos assinando nossa sentença de morte perante ela. – A preocupação no rosto de Kakashi era visível, Sakura mesmo assim em nenhum momento pensou em voltar atrás, estar ao lado de Kakashi valia a pena, não importando qual fosse.

- Por que, qual o problema? – Sakura pergunta incrédula, ela não entende, nem vê nenhum motivo para ela se opor ao relacionamento deles.

- Nenhum meu anjo, espero que nada aconteça. – ele a toma em seus braços, beijando-lhe a testa, como se ela fosse um bebe de colo, o qual ele deve acalmar.

Sakura ao receber os carinhos de Kakashi, logo esquece do assunto. Os beijos dele eram realmente mais interessantes que algo que eles supunham sobre a conversa com Tsunade. A menina realmente não estava preocupada com o quer poderia vir, de certa forma sentia-se segura ao lado de Kakashi, chegando ao ponto de enfrentar qualquer coisa para permanecer com ele.

Os dois foram juntos ao escritório da Godaime, que os esperava com cara de poucos amigos, ela realmente estava brava, alguma coisa a incomodava seriamente.

- Que bom que vocês dois foram pontuais. Eu os esperava, e o assunto deve ser tratado sem mais delongas. – Sakura nunca tinha visto Tsunade falar com alguém de tal forma, sua voz era forte, seca, as palavras ditas sem deixar brecha alguma para argumentação. Aquilo não seria um dialogo, aparentemente, seria uma bronca ou um decreto.

- Estamos aqui para isso, Tsunade. Qual o motivo que nos trás até aqui? – Pergunta Sakura, irritando a loira com o atrevimento de interrompê-la.

- Pois bem. Serei bem direta, não gosto de ficar rodeando, ainda mais que somos todos adultos. – Kakashi estava imóvel, sabia da arrogância da Godaime e da coragem em confrontá-la de Sakura, ele teria que apartar as duas caso o assunto fosse o que ele tinha quase certeza que seria. – Eu ouvi boatos, de que vocês dois estariam mantendo um relacionamento às escondidas. Um relacionamento amoroso. Isso é verdade?

As palavras de Tsunade confirmaram o Kakashi supunha desde o inicio, ele sabia que em algum momento essa noticia chegaria aos ouvidos da Godaime, e que isso os traria problemas.

- É sim Tsunade. Eu e a Sakura estamos namorando. – Responde Kakashi, com as mãos para trás, ele ostentava um rosto serio, fechado. Tsunade percebeu que ele estava falando serio, sua voz era firme, não pestanejou em nenhum instante. Isso a irritara.

- É verdade Tsunade, nós nos amamos e pretendemos nos casar em breve. – Sakura ainda não tinha percebido que aquilo não era tão simples assim. Tsunade era uma pessoa correta e de certa forma retrograda, ela certamente não veria bem o relacionamento deles. Isso Kakashi tinha certeza, Tsunade já havia falado sobre isso com ele, não relacionado a ele e Sakura, mas a outro casal de ninjas que surgiu em Konoha.

- Ah vocês pretendem se casar? – ela falou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Sim Tsunade, eu vou me casar com a Sakura. – As palavras de Kakashi desafiaram o poder dela como Hokage, ela espumava de raiva, o mascarado sabia disso, mas essa não era hora de recuar. – Eu a amo, e nós nos casaremos sim.

A Godaime baixou a cabeça, tentando conter a raiva que lhe explodia a mente, como eles podiam ser tão arrogantes a ponto de desafiá-la daquela forma. Ela jamais deixaria um mulherengo como Kakashi casar com Sakura, que ela tinha como uma filha, ela não conseguia mais conter seu gênio e sua raiva pela petulância dos dois em decidir algo tão serio, sem nem ao menos consultá-la.

- Eu não aprovo o relacionamento de vocês, muito menos o casamento. – ela procurava manter a calma para não machucar Sakura, mas Kakashi... Como ele podia fazer isso com sua ex-aluna, ela não permitiria que ele se aproveitasse dela desse jeito. – Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Uma semana, duas no máximo? Vocês sabem o que é casamento? Tem noção da responsabilidade que isso implica?

- Tsunade nós nos amamos! – Sakura quase grita, ela não conseguia ouvir tais palavras da boca da Godaime, ela sabia que era diferente e ela não dava espaço para que ela pudesse se manifestar em defesa do amor deles, ela não sabia de nada, como ela podia falar assim...

- Não importa! Que amor é esse? O amor que o Kakashi nutre por qualquer uma que mostre um decote mais ousado para ele? Ou o amor que você nutre por um sensei, que te viu crescer? – Tsunade não escondia a decepção com a aluna.

- Você esta errada...

- Não, eu não estou errada. Você que está! – Ela não conseguia mais conter a raiva, ele tinha mudado o pensamento e o comportamento da Sakura. Ela não era mais a sua aluna, ela estava sendo manipulada por ele. Tsunade tinha certeza disso. – Você não conhece ele, ele é mulherengo, nunca teve uma mulher por mais de uma semana! Ele não é homem pra você. Além disso ele é 14 anos mais velho, você já pensou nisso? No preconceito que vocês enfrentariam...

- Tsunade, eu não posso tirar sua razão sobre eu nunca ter tido uma mesma mulher por mais de uma semana, mas com a Sakura é diferente! – Kakashi queimava de ódio por causa das palavras da Hokage, mas mesmo assim admitia que seu histórico, não lhe era favorável.

- Não me importa sua opinião, Hatake. Eu não vou deixar que você machuque a Sakura! – as palavras dela feriam a alma dos dois, mas mesmo assim ela tinha certeza que aquele era um mal necessário. – Você já se entregou a ele Sakura?

- Não. Eu não quis isso, eu prometi que com ela seria diferente, eu quero que ela seja a mãe dos meus filhos e não uma qualquer, que eu possuo uma noite e depois caio fora! Eu a amo! Ela vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos, quer você queira, quer não! – Kakashi tremia, seu ódio era visível. A Godaime ao saber que Kakashi ainda não tinha tirado a virgindade de sakura, pensou na possibilidade dele estar falando sério, mas nunca, isso era jogo dele, encenação pura, ela não permitiria que ele continuasse a usar Sakura.

- Como você ousa dizer que você não quis isso? Provavelmente você já deve ter tentado inúmeras vezes, ela que não quis, não tente me enganar Hatake! Eu não tenho 20 anos! – A Godaime levantou-se da sua mesa, suas palavras saíram gritadas, as mãos fechadas e a testa enrugada não deixavam sua expressão mentir, ela explodia em raiva. Sakura sabia que ele tinha falado a verdade, ele sempre a cortava em seus impulsos, ela tinha o dever de interferir, defende-lo de alguma forma.

- Ele não esta mentindo Tsunade, até hoje todas as noites que dividimos a mesma cama eu tentei me entregar a ele, mas ele nunca me tomou em seus braços. Ele me respeita. Eu tenho certeza que ele me ama, o que estamos vivendo não é brincadeira, como a paixão que eu tive pelo Sasuke. – as grandes orbes verdes de Sakura estavam sendo inundadas por um rio de lagrimas incontroláveis a cada palavra que saia de sua boca – Eu não admito que você fale assim dele, ele é o homem que eu amo, e isso você não ira mudar!

- Como você ousa falar assim comigo Sakura? Você acha que pode ter como base sua paixão pelo Sasuke? Você mal saiu das fraudas, eu tenho o direito de me meter sim, eu sei o que é melhor para você! Você vai ver isso, ele esta te usando! Como você não vê isso? – As veias do rosto da loira saltavam, sua cabeça pulsava, ela não agüentava mais aquela situação, ela queria acabar logo com aquilo tudo! – Você por acaso já viu o rosto dele? Ele já mostrou pra você esse rosto que esconde de todos? Ele já te beijou? Ou ele simplesmente fica te excitando de outras formas?

- Para sua informação, Godaime, a primeira coisa que ele fez, quando iniciamos nosso relacionamento foi baixar sua mascara e mostrar-me o rosto, depois disso ele me beijou. Como você pode ver você esta errada mais uma vez, nós não estamos brincando! – os gritos de Sakura eram ouvidos claramente por quem passasse pelo corredor, a exaltação das duas estava passando dos limites!

Kakashi não conseguia mais conter a raiva, a loira estava tendo uma imagem muito errada dele em relação à Sakura, ele não podia deixar que ela continuasse a falar esse tipo de coisa. Ela estava ficando louca? Como ela podia falar tudo isso dele, mesmo que ela quisesse defender Sakura dele, ela já tinha passado dos limites!

- Você não me conhece Tsunade, não tem o direito de falar a meu respeito desta forma! Eu não admito que você fale assim comigo! – Kakashi num ato descontrolado da um soco na mesa onde a loira se apoiava, a mesa se quebra, deixando Sakura assustada. A situação estava passando de todos os limites.

- Muito bem, se o casal acha que esta certa essa situação, não sou eu que vou me opor. – o sarcasmo, e o tremor da voz daquela que tentava defender Sakura com todos os argumentos era visível, Tsunade estava quase no seu limite, ela faria tudo que fosse possível para separá-la de Kakashi – mas vocês já pensaram na diferença de idade que há entre vocês?

- O que tem isso?

- Como o que tem isso Sakura? Vocês enfrentarão muito preconceito por causa disso! O Kakashi será taxado de pedófilo, mesmo você tendo 20 anos agora você é aluna dele desde os 12, quem garante que o povo não vai pensar e falar que ele te seduziu ainda menina? – Kakashi sabia que as palavras dela eram verdadeiras, ele enfrentaria sim muito preconceito, mas isso nunca afetaria seu amor por Sakura.

- Não me interessa o que o povo vai dizer! Eu não me importo em sofrer as conseqüências! – o desespero na voz de Kakashi não comoveu de forma alguma a Hokage que permanecia irredutível.

- É para ver como você não se importa com ela, e só pensa em si próprio! Você não esta nem ai, se ela sofrer que se exploda, você estará bem! Estará do lado dela, não é! Mais uma vez você me prova o quanto é inescrupuloso e só pensa em você! Eu não permitirei isso Hatake! – ela era firme com suas palavras, Sakura não pestanejava, os argumentos da mestra em nenhum momento tinham mudado sua opinião quanto a ele.

- Isso não é verdade! – um grito de desespero, vindo de Sakura, Kakashi não conseguia acreditar nas palavras da Godaime. Por que ela era contra ao relacionamento deles daquela forma, Kakashi não conseguia entender. – Ele me ama! Nós enfrentaremos tudo isso juntos, e você Tsunade, vai ver que nós vamos provara para todos que o nosso amor é forte o suficiente para superar tudo.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver Sakura! - A loira jamais desistiria, aquela não era sua Sakura, não sua aluna querida, daquele jeito por causa de um homem.

- Já basta! Eu não vou ficar mais nenhum minuto aqui, ouvindo você falar esse tipo de coisas a respeito da gente! Tsunade você sendo contra ou não, a mim não faz diferença. Eu e a Sakura vamos ficar juntos não importa o que aconteça! – Kakashi tremia, sua raiva transbordava pelos olhos. As palavras de Tsunade feriram sua alma, ele não tinha escolha a não ser ir contra ela.

- É verdade, infelizmente eu não tenho mais tempo a perder com você aqui! Não quero saber da sua opinião, ela não faz diferença para mim! – Sakura chorava ao falar tais palavras, a opinião de Tsunade era comparada a de sua mãe, mas mesmo assim, seu amor era maior que tudo. Ela se deslocou até Kakashi pegando-o pela mão, e puxando-o em direção a porta da sala da Hokage.

- Se é assim que tem que ser! Assim será! Todos saberão que o nosso amor ultrapassa todas as barreiras! – Sakura não dava mais ouvidos aos murmúrios que Tsunade soltava como rusga de um cão raivoso, ela tinha certeza das suas ações, queria que todos soubessem, e assim seria.

- Você não poderá nos impedir Tsunade. Seu poder de Hokage não chega a esse ponto! – A arrogância de Kakashi, fez com que a godaime não segurasse a raiva e explodisse num soco com a força de veras acentuada no que restava da mesa já destruída.

O casal saiu sem olhar para trás. Ela jamais teria influencia sobre o amor deles! Eles seriam fieis uns aos outros, independente da opinião de qualquer outra pessoa.

As mãos dadas do casal que se dirigia à casa de Sakura, não passaram despercebidas por ninguém que os visse nas ruas de Konoha. Eles tinham assumido de vez o relacionamento, para quem quisesse saber. Não se esconderiam nem mais um minuto atrás de uma fachada que seria desfeita a qualquer momento. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto ainda inchado pelo choro que Tsunade a arrancou a duras penas, ele um rosto vitorioso, por ter conseguido sair de lá de cabeça erguida, mesmo que com a honra manchada.

--xXx--

Bem desculpem a demora! xD

Mas ta ai

Agora a história vai pra frente!

xD

aguardem!

Bjos! Espero reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

cap 11

**Cap 11**

A cada passo uma nova dificuldade, olhares tortos, risos abafados e julgamentos. Tudo que Sakura e Kakashi tinham naquele momento eram palavras de reprovação, mesmo que dos amigos, viesse à aprovação... A palavra que sempre ressoava mais alto era a reprovação.

Ao que eles deixaram claro perante toda a cidade que se amavam, ninguém soube compreender. Um amor como aquele não poderia ser aceito pela sociedade, mas por quê? Ninguém sabia responder ao certo, mas o que perdurava era a reprovação.

Kakashi era taxado de mal caráter, pedófilo, mulherengo, mentiroso, insensível, irresponsável, tantos adjetivos que não somavam... Sakura não conseguia entender o porque, ele não estava fazendo nada de errado, se estava errado estavam errando juntos, não apenas ele. Ela procurava argumentar ou até mesmo mostrar a todos que ela queria estar ali e que não estava sendo forçada a nada e que estava ali por livre e espontânea vontade.

Aquela noite seria complicada, Kakashi para não colocar mais lenha na fogueira preferiu dormir no próprio apartamento. Sakura nada tinha a argumentar, afinal ele deveria estar cansado de ouvir seu nome ligado a adjetivos não muito felizes, ele deveria querer sossego e calmaria. Ela apenas despediu-se com um beijo, nada mais.

Seu apartamento naquela noite lhe parecia mais vasiu do que nunca. Ela não conseguia entender o sentimento que crescia dentro de si. Uma profunda tristeza lhe arrebatava a alma, e a levava para um lugar escuro, onde ninguém pudesse ajudá-la. Sakura sentia-se sozinha, seu peito parecia apertado, ela não sabia explicar o porquê daquilo, mas a dor expressada em seu rosto era visível.

Os tênis jogados a beira da porta, as roupas largadas no chão do banheiro. Ela não estava preocupada em manter a ordem do apartamento, que sempre fora impecável. O ato, talvez, fosse proposital, visando ocupar seu tempo posteriormente. Parada em frente ao espelho, ela tentava entender o porquê das olheiras, do rosto parcialmente inchado e da boca num tom avermelhado.

O olho ficara raso em lagrimas, mesmo contra sua vontade. Elas simplesmente surgiam, estavam fora do seu controle. Os pés descalços rente ao piso, levavam uma onda de frio que percorria todo o corpo da kunoichi.

A água estava gelada, ela não se importava, queria acordar, mas aquela tristeza que invadia seu peito não foi jogada longe. A água aos poucos se aquecia, lentamente, ela sentia na pele a mudança. Seus músculos iam relaxando, a cabeça saindo da órbita, ela estava apagando tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde da sua mente. A briga, os xingamentos, a repulsa, tudo. Nada permaneceria ali.

O banho demorado fez com que o sono invadisse a mente cansada daquela menina que cheirava a cerejas, ela maquinalmente foi até seu quarto, e apenas desmoronou o amontoado de músculos em sua cama. Um leve lençol guardava seu corpo, ela esquecera de tudo, o sono era o único dono de sua mente.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram invadir seu quarto, aos poucos despertando aquela que dormia sobre sentimentos incompreensíveis. Os olhos abrindo lentamente, sua cabeça doía, latejava, como se ela tivesse dançado a noite toda em uma festa tecno. Os pensamentos não se formavam, seu cérebro apenas pulsava.

Rapidamente a kunoichi vestiu-se, ela começaria a trabalhar novamente naquele dia. Tsunade não permitiria atrasos, Sakura sabia. A roupa impecável, como sempre, Sakura saia para um novo dia de trabalho no hospital de Konoha, seria cansativo, ainda mais com ela naquele estado.

A única coisa que passara na cabeça de Sakura naquele dia, era o momento em que ela conseguia pousar seus lábios sobre os dele, e repousar em seu colo, sendo protegida por seus braços, apenas aquilo acalmaria o coração da kunoichi. Infelizmente este momento não veio, ela sabia que agora começaria uma guerra a qual ela tinha de ser forte para poder vencer. Kakashi havia saído em uma missão às pressas, as ordens eram de saída imediata, sem tempo para despedidas.

Os dias passavam, ela na mesma rotina. Trabalhava conforme sua escala lhe pedia. Nas folgas tentava ver Kakashi, quando seus horários combinavam. Ao vê-lo constatava que ele estava cada vez mais magro e pálido. Aquilo com certeza era resultado das seguidas missões que Tsunade teimava em dar ao ninja. Ela não dava folga, ele poucas vezes no ultimo mês conseguiu ver a kunoichi de cabelos rosa que continuava a sua espera todas as noites, um beijo que fosse para saciar sua sede por algo que a reconfortasse.

A situação estava insuportável, Tsunade realmente conseguira tornar a vida do casal um verdadeiro inferno. As brigas que quase não existiam começaram a aflorar, pelo simples fato dos dois estarem estressados, no limite, do físico e do mental.

Sakura estava cumprindo uma carga horária excessiva, catorze, quinze horas de trabalho por dia, era sobre humano. As olheiras no rosto daquela que sempre ostentou um rosto limpo e saudável, denunciavam a jornada ingrata de trabalho. Tsunade não sentia culpa, apenas argumentava que seria melhor se ela percebesse de uma vez que Kakashi não era para ela.

Kakashi por sua vez tinha missões incontáveis, em nenhum momento a Godaime lhe deu folga de mais de um dia, alegando que ele era um bom ninja investigativo e que ela precisava de seus serviços, apenas o dele servia. Tsunade estava exagerando na doze com o mascarado, ele havia emagrecido cerca de sete quilos, sua aparência estava quase cadavérica. Os olhos sem expressão, a face desanimada, nada mais conseguia por para cima o copiador. Os beijos de Sakura eram a única coisa que ele tinha para tentar sobreviver.

Mais um dia, mais uma manha. Sakura arrumava os cabelos quando ouviu o telefone tocar, por um instante seu peito falhou, ela sabia que ele poderia estar do outro lado da linha.

- Alô.

- Oi meu anjo, que saudade de ouvir a sua voz.- ao ouvir a voz conhecida e cheia de carinho, os olhos de Sakura chegaram a marejar, fazia quase uma semana que eles não se viam.

- Eu te amo, Kakashi. – aquilo estava entalado na garganta da kunoichi que não hesitou em desferir tais palavras.

- Eu também flor, liguei para te dizer que amanha a noite chego à vila se tudo der certo, passarei ai para dormirmos juntos... Eu preciso do teu cheiro, flor. – a voz cheia de emoção do mascarado era como a mais suave melodia aos ouvidos da kunoichi, que deixava o coração se inundar de felicidade.

- Eu estarei te esperando meu amor! Amanha saio um pouco mais cedo do hospital, farei um jantar para te esperar. – Sakura já começara a pensar nas coisas que deveria comprar para preparar o jantar para seu amor, como num ato maquinal.

- Está bem meu amor, agora não devo me demorar... Tenho que ir. – o pesar na voz daquele homem era visto em sua voz, que fosse um minuto a mais ele queria escutar a voz da sua amada.

- Te amo te esperarei, meu anjo.

- Até mais, te amo. – Sakura ouviu o telefone silenciar, ele não estava mais lá. Como fora bom, como aquilo enchera sua alma de esperança. Ela sentia-se feliz por ouvir mais uma vez a respiração daquele que guardava as chaves do seu coração, ele estava bem. Isso importava.

Sakura rapidamente terminou de arrumar seus cabelos, em seguida conferiu o uniforme e saiu rumo ao hospital. O dia fora cansativo, muitas coisas a fazer mas a hora dela ir para casa já estava próxima. Um conforto na mente da Kunoichi, ela o veria esta noite.

Três horas da tarde. Sakura sai do hospital e vai ate o mercado para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam para o jantar que ela iria preparar para seu amado. Sem demora reuniu todos os itens, ela estava radiante. Um sorriso lhe invadia a face, há muito tempo ela não experimentava sorrir daquela forma.

Ao chegar em casa Sakura teve um surpresa. Um jovem alto, magro, com os cabelos compridos e escuros, que lhe escondiam a face pálida. Ela de inicio não soube reconhecer o homem que estava escorado na parede, braços cruzados, com uma expressão invisível aos olhos da kunoichi, o cabelo solto do jovem cobria boa parte do seu rosto. Algum tempo depois, analisando bem a figura que ali estava, Sakura lembra, e liga suas recordações ao homem que permanecia estático.

- Desculpe vim sem avisar. – a voz grave ecoava pelo corredor, Sakura tinha certeza, era ele.

- Não há problema, mas o que te trás aqui? – as sacolas soltas ao chão, ela procurava a chave que teimava em se esconder dentro da pequena bolsa da kunoichi.

- Tenho que te pedir desculpas... – Sakura fitou-o desconfiada, procurava em sua mente algo que fosse digno de um pedido de desculpas de alguém como ele, definitivamente ela não achava um. Os cabelos do rapaz eram opacos, porém belos, ela notava cada detalhe nele como sempre fazia a cada vez que via o rapaz. Uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta cinza e uma camisa social preta por cima, All Star nos pés e nada mais. Ele parecia mais bonito que da ultima vez, a analise estava certa, a cada dia ele se tornava mais masculino, mais bonito e gentil, a agrecividade na voz a muito fora extinguida.

- Desculpas pelo que? – ela destravava a porta – Pelo que me lembro você não me fez nada!

- Fiz sim. – ele agora estava de frente para a kunoichi que abria a porta e pegava algumas sacolas para entrar no apartamento. Ele pegou-as gentilmente de suas mãos e sem pedir licença, entrou no apartamento, abandonando-as em cima da mesa, Sakura apenas sorriu.

- Então me faça lembrar... O que você fez? Eu realmente não me recordo. – Sakura se dirigia à janela, abriu-a deixando que a luz invadisse o ambiente.

- Eu beijei você a força, lembra?

- Ah... Mas aquilo já faz tanto tempo, por que isso agora? – ela parecia realmente intrigada com aquele pedido de desculpas.

- Eu não vim antes por que estava resolvendo uma serie de missões, agora que me sobrou um tempo, vim conversar com você... E não tanto tempo assim... Passaram-se apenas um mês e meio desde a minha festa. – O rapaz estava em pé, com as mãos colocadas nos bolsos da calça, ele parecia serio Sakura, no entanto não entendia o porquê da seriedade.

- É verdade, não faz tanto tempo assim. – a kunoichi ponderava.

- Sakura, eu não posso me demorar... Tenho que me apresentar no quartel da ANBU daqui a pouco. – sua voz atingia cada vez um tom mais serio, e a noticia de Neji estar indo para o quartel da ANBU, ele provavelmente estaria entrando para a organização.

- Você vai entrar para a ANBU?

- Sim... Tenho que melhorar minhas habilidades, e não há lugar melhor para esquecer um amor. – uma pausa longa na fala daquele que direcionava um olhar mais que intimidador para a menina que procurava entender o significado daquelas palavras. – Sakura, você me desculpa pelo que fiz naquela noite?

- Claro Neji, aquilo foi algo impensado, nós estávamos bêbados e não tínhamos consciência dos nossos atos. – A kunoichi parecia entender aquilo como um ato impensado, mas para Neji aquilo fora um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.

- Obrigado. – o Garoto que tinha os olhos marejados seguiu até Sakura envolvendo-a num abraço carinhoso. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e com uma das mãos acariciava a nuca da rosada que apenas retribuía timidamente o gesto.

- Sakura, me desculpe mais uma vez... – A kunoichi não entendia as palavras do rapaz que demonstrava certo medo em pronunciá-las. Ela afastou-se levemente do abraço para poder fitar os olhos perolados que deixavam escapar lágrimas que não eram bem vindas.

- Mais desculpa Neji, por quê? Você não fez nada... Não tem do que se desculpar! – com um lindo sorriso nos lábios Sakura abre os braços, para acolher o amigo num abraço, e tentar conforta-lo, mesmo sem saber o real motivo do choro do rapaz.

Ele pousou os olhos perolados sobre as orbes verdes de Sakura, como era lindo aquele rosto, aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, tudo era inigualável... Sakura era a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira, provavelmente a mais bonita do mundo. Neji estava cego pra outras coisas, a única coisa que via era Sakura, aquele anjo sem asas à sua frente.

Sem conter o impulso ele foi de encontro aos lábios dela. Um beijo desajeitado, mas não repelido, rápido e simples, cheio de sentimento por parte dele, de surpresa por parte dela. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, Sakura não queria, mais uma vez ele a beijara a força, mas desta vez ela não teve reação. Sakura apenas tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Perdoe-me... – Neji se afastava com um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu precisava disto, nunca mais perturbarei sua vida, eu apenas queria um ultimo beijo. – ao terminar de falar ele virou as costas e foi embora, buscar seu novo caminho. A partir dali, ele deixaria Sakura enterrada num passado distante. Pelo menos assim queria ele.

Sakura sem conter o impulso leva uma das mãos aos lábios, ela estava perplexa. Ele saíra dali sem ouvir nenhuma palavra da boca dela, ela apenas continuou parada, sem reação diante daquele beijo. Um suspiro de alivio foi desferido pela boca recém beijada da garota, ela precisava esperar seu amado. Os pensamentos voltavam a inundar sua mente. O melhor a se fazer era ignorar aquele fato, e seguir adiante, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sakura respirou fundo e seguiu até a mesa retirando de dentro das sacolas potes com doces e coisas que seu amado gostava sua felicidade não fora abalada, naquela noite ela veria seu amor novamente.

**xXx**

Um sorriso preenchia os lábios do mascarado que corria cada vez mais rápido, ele queria chegar o quanto antes no apartamento onde a amada o esperava. Ele conseguira encurtar seu caminho pegando um atalho e com a ajuda de Pakkun chegara mais rápido a Konoha.

A cada passo ele sentia-se mais feliz... ele estava chegando perto dela, mais uma vez estaria em seu braços, estaria deitado em seu colo recebendo um cafuné gostoso comendo pipoca e olhando um filme antigo na Tv. Era tudo que ele queria, e o que necessitava.

Ele entrou em Konoha por um portão lateral, não queria que ninguém soubesse da sua presença. Ele queria surpreende-la e queria esconder sua presença de Tsunade, certamente quando ela descobrisse que ele havia voltado à vila, ela o mandaria em mais uma missão.

De telhado em telhado, rapidamente Kakashi atingiu o telhado do prédio visinho de Sakura. Ele tentava chegar mais perto possível da janela o apartamento da amada, ao constatar que esta estava aberta, concentrou seu olhar para dentro do aposento.

**--xXx--**

Não tenho nada a dizer... A não ser que o fim se aproxima.

E com certeza... Este foi o inicio do fim. Espero que estejam gostando. Obrigada!


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

Ele não conseguia acreditar nos próprios olhos... Aquilo não podia ser real. Aquela era sua mulher, sua Sakura... Tão linda perfeita... Mas como?... Não podia ser real. Ele esfregava os olhos tentando desnublar a visão para constatar mais uma vez... Aquela era sua Sakura? Não era verdade... Ele não queria acreditar.

Com um sorriso sincero ela mantinha os braços ao redor do pescoço de Neji, que mantinha sua expressão costumeira. Ela parecia feliz, sua expressão era encantadora... Ela estava linda, vestida no uniforme do hospital com os cabelos soltos, contidos apenas pela costumeira faixa sobre sua testa. Mesmo assim ele não queria acreditar em seus olhos... Era um mal entendido, como fora da ultima vez.

Kakashi continuava atento. Ele não queria perder nenhum detalhe daquela cena, por mais que lhe rasgasse o coração ver sua pequena nos braços de outro daquela forma. Eles pareciam alheios a tudo, alheios à presença dos olhos dele que permaneciam pousados sobre o "casal".

Os punhos se comprimem, não podia ser real. Neji estava beijando Sakura. Aquilo era uma ilusão, um genjutsu, qualquer coisa... Não era verdade. Ele tinha certeza! Não podia ser! Ele não queria que fosse. Os lábios se movimentando habilmente, ele não encontrava resistência alguma pela parte de Sakura que retribuía o beijo carinhosamente.

Aquele beijo parecia durar horas, mesmo que fosse um simples tocar de lábios. Na cabeça do Hatake durou uma eternidade e foi cheio de carinho, e até mesmo amor.

_[Porque ela não o empurra? Está bom? Meu Deus o que esta acontecendo?] _

Ele não conseguia controlar a angustia que inundava seu corpo, uma vontade incontrolável de jogar-se dali, dar cabo da vida. De uma vez por todas... Ele não queria acreditar no que via, aquilo feria sua alma tão profundamente quanto quando Óbito e Rin morreram, a dor parecia ser maior.

Ele saiu dali num impulso enquanto o casal ainda se beijava, ele não queria ver o desfecho daquela cena, queria ir para casa, fechar-se no seu mundo e sair dele apenas para cumprir o combinado com Sakura. Ele tinha que ver com os próprios olhos se era verdade, se tudo o que vira tinha algum sentido...

Ele não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, tudo que tinha em mente era aquele beijo apaixonado do casal que vira há poucos instantes. A raiva tomava conta de seu coração. Ele iria explodir se não tomasse algo, se não tentasse se acalmar.

Num impulso quase que maquinal foi até o bar mais próximo, e lá pediu uma dose de sake. Uma, duas, três, ele bebia como se sake fosse água... O rubor na sua face era escondido pela mascara que ainda se mantinha no lugar. Ele sentia a cabeça doer, mas não sentia-se bêbado por completo. Apenas tinha controlado a vontade de matar. Ele tinha obtido o controle e junto com ele uma personalidade desconhecida por todos. Um Kakashi frio, sem escrúpulos, ferido e rude surgira depois de varias dozes de sake.

Ele com um semblante assustador em poucos minutos batia à porta do apartamento de Sakura, que o esperava linda, com um jantar perfeito, esperando que aquela noite fosse perfeita.

Ele permanecia escorado na parede ao lado da porta, Sakura desamarrava o avental e passava as mãos pelos cabelos tentando manter a ordem dos mesmos. Dois sentimentos, duas pessoas, separadas apenas por centímetros, dois ritmos, dois sentimentos. Ódio e amor.

- Oi amor! Eu não via a hora de te ver! – Sakura com o maior dos sorrisos pula no pescoço de Kakashi e lhe da um beijo apaixonado. Hatake retribui o beijo, mas sua face permanecia a mesma, impassível de mudança, o ódio nos olhos do homem davam medo a quem não soubesse o motivo daquilo. Ele tentando usar um pouco da sua lucidez, enrustiu-se do maior sarcasmo e fingimento que conseguia e encarou a kunoichi com os olhos 'carinhosos'.

- Digo o mesmo a você. Sakura. – O sarcasmo na sua voz transbordava. Sakura notou a alteração, mas preferiu achar que fosse por causa da cansativa missão que ele tinha concluído há pouco.

- E então como foi? Você esta bem? – Ela ia até a cozinha desligar alguma coisa que estava no fogão – Quer tomar um banho, acredito que tenha vindo direto para cá. – Sakura sorria e olhava ternamente para seu amado.

- Você tem roupas minhas aqui não têm? Preciso tomar um banho, quero relaxar um pouco... – ele dirigia-se ao banheiro sem nem ao menos olhar a kunoichi que continuava com o sorriso no rosto. – Arrume algo para eu vestir, e deixe na porta do banheiro. Preciso de um banho para organizar as idéias.

Ele tinha arranjado um bom pretexto para curar-se um pouco da bebida, e conseguir reunir forças para olhar nos olhos de Sakura que para ele, era mais que uma traidora. Mesmo com todo o ressentimento guardado dentro de seu peito, ele tinha esperanças que ela o chamasse e explicasse a situação.

Seu banho foi rápido, porém revitalizador no seu caso. Ele queria precisaria de energias extras para encarar a kunoichi durante toda a noite, para ele, ela estava se saído uma ótima atriz. O que não lhe agradava nem um pouco. As roupas estavam no local onde ele havia solicitado, pegou-as com rapidez e da mesma forma vestiu-as. Antes de sair do banheiro, ele ficou admirando seu rosto nu, coisa que ele não estava acostumado a fazer. Seu rosto era algo sagrado, seus lábios mais ainda... Ele havia entregado tudo isso a ela, e ela não tinha dado valor. Seu peito aos poucos o rancor e a angustia corroíam sem dó.

Sakura arrumava as coisas na sala, para que tudo estivesse perfeito quando ele saísse do banheiro. Ela queria estar linda, e que ele se sentisse como um rei ao seu lado, naquela noite. Ela iria fazer tudo certo, no seu ponto de vista.

Kakashi saiu do banho com o rosto descoberto pela mascara, ele estava terrivelmente magoado, mas não é por isso que ele vai deixar transparecer uma mudança tão nítida. Ele aparecer usando a mascara na frente da kunoichi denunciaria com muita facilidade que alguma coisa estava errada, ele queria que fosse tudo igual, nada denunciaria que seu segredo fora descoberto.

Sakura foi de encontro ao Hatake, ele permanecia impassível. Um pequeno sorriso, com um ar mais que sarcástico, surgiu nos lábios de Kakashi. Ele queria que realmente ela sentisse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ai, - um suspiro de alivio escapou pelos lábios da menina que escorava seu rosto na altura do peito de Kakashi. – como é bom ter você aqui comigo, eu senti tanto a sua falta... – Sakura derretia-se nos braços do amado, enquanto ele apenas retribuía o abraço com certo receio. Suas mãos apenas pousaram sobre as costas da kunoichi, o rosto permanecia erguido; temendo o contato entre eles.

- Como foi seu dia hoje? – ele sentia seu sangue correr mais rapidamente em suas veias – Tudo certo?

- Sim. – os olhos verdes da kunoichi pela primeira vez haviam se fixado aos dele – Meu dia foi ótimo. Eu estava mais animada que o normal hoje, pois eu sabia que você estaria aqui à noite. – ela o abraça novamente, ele apenas retribui maquinalmente. _(Como ela consegue ser tão cínica? Não consigo entender, ela estava feliz hoje, lógico ele estava aqui! Ele estava aqui para afagar seus cabelos e beijar seus lábios, isso não tem nada a ver comigo...)_

- Que bom. – um beijo leve é depositado sobre a testa da menina que fora afastada de seu peito com certa delicadeza – Agora vamos comer, Sakura, eu estou com fome! – afastando a jovem ainda mais de seu corpo, Hatake Kakashi seguia para a cozinha. Ele estava sem expressão por fora, mas por dentro a raiva e a angustia corroíam-lhe.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa, se uma terceira pessoa estivesse naquele ambiente estaria olhando apenas para um casal feliz e apaixonado quando, na verdade, somente um dos dois corações estava realmente batendo de forma amorosa. Para Kakashi o clima estava pesado; as lágrimas que ele estava acumulando em seu coração e que pensara em derramar por ela, haviam se concentrado, causando uma dor que dilacerava, como se seu peito fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Ainda assim ele colocara em seu rosto a falsa máscara da felicidade, para fingir que nada havia mudado.

- Você está mais magro. – A jovem comentou enquanto observava seu amado se servindo de tudo que ela preparava para ele, sua voz e seu olhar deixavam bem clara a sua preocupação com o bem estar dele; ele estava sofrendo muito e ela sabia que era por causa do relacionamento deles... – Não anda se alimentando direito com todas essas missões, não é?

- Eu vou sobreviver. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, seu sorriso se curvou tornando-se cínico, mas fora algo tão leve que seria difícil para a apaixonada jovem perceber. Ele se controlou para que sua máscara não caísse, ainda não era hora de mostrar o que restara de verdadeiro em sua alma. – Uma noite de descanso deve me fazer bem.

As últimas palavras soaram como se ele não se importasse muito, como se descansar fosse apenas um detalhe. Mais uma vez Sakura não notou o verdadeiro sentido por trás delas, sua mente estava ocupada demais imaginando como seria bom se deitar na cama quentinha e se aninhar nos braços de seu amado para dormir ali até que o sol aparecesse lá fora. Ela suspirou discretamente, feliz pelo que logo viria.

Aquele suspiro não passou despercebido por Kakashi, na verdade ele se perguntava o que estaria passando pela cabeça da ninja-médica. A única coisa que podia imaginar é que ela estava relembrando o beijo do Hyuuga. Tais pensamentos o atingiram como kunais afiadas que invadiam seu peito, a dor tornou-se quase insuportável, mas ele concentrou-se e voltou a comer, mesmo que a vontade de ingerir qualquer coisa tivesse desaparecido quando o ódio tomou conta de cada célula do seu corpo.

- Sakura... O que você fez hoje à tarde? – perguntou, sentindo sua boca espumar pela raiva. Ele queria ter certeza da mentira, ter certeza que ela estava enganando-o, ferindo-o sem dó.

- Eu fiquei aqui em casa... Arrumando a sua janta... Fazendo planos pra quando você chegasse... – Ela falava com o mais sincero dos sorrisos no rosto. Era verdade, ela omitiu o fato de que Neji havia estado ali, e que ele a beijara; mas para ela aquilo não teve validade. O que valia; o que importava era que à noite ela estaria ao lado do seu amado.

- Tudo bem... – falou ele tentando suprimir dentro de si a vontade de falar tudo que estava sentindo, de pôr para fora toda sua dor e seu sofrimento. Sakura permanecia feliz, tinha no rosto a mais bela expressão de felicidade. Contudo a noite estava sendo agradável a um e desagradável a outro, um misto de certo e errado, algo inintendivel aos olhos dos outros.

Kakashi não conseguia raciocinar. A raiva estava tomando conta do seu ser, algo que ele realmente não conseguia controlar. O jantar transcorreu sem nem mais uma palavra, não tinham nada a dizer um ao outro. Sakura queria falar de seu amor e de sua saudade, mas travava no semblante sério e rígido de Kakashi, ele parecia não estar aberto para conversas, nem mesmo para escutar declarações de amor. Ela concluiu que deveria ser por causa do cansaço, pelas atribulações de um ninja com muitas responsabilidades resignadas a ele.

Kakashi fitava Sakura com olhos de desdém, seu corpo estava fazendo com que ele tivesse pensamentos insanos em relação à menina que tanto preservara. Ele pelo tempo que não tinha uma mulher em seus braços, começou a cogitar a possibilidade de tomá-la para si, mesmo se a essa altura ela não fosse mais uma menina – em seu pensamento atual, ela tinha grandes chances de não ser mais casta.

Acabou o jantar e Sakura retirou a mesa, limpou parcialmente e ajeitou a louça dentro da pia. Kakashi levantou-se e foi até o sofá, sentando-se confortavelmente sobre ele. Os pensamentos em relação à kunoichi borbulhavam em sua mente, ela caminhava da mesa para a pia... Ele seguia os movimentos do seu corpo com um olhar sedento por sexo.

Sakura percebeu o olhar interessado em si, e foi até ele. Chegou perto e sentou-se sobre seu colo, erguendo um pouco a barra da saia para que ela pudesse abrir as pernas o suficiente para deixar às dele em meio às dela. Kakashi, por vingança, estava prestes a cometer um grande erro. Ele faria-a mulher sem carinho, sem amor, sem nem ao menos estar sentindo prazer dentro dele.

Um sorriso brilhante veio iluminar os lábios da kunoichi que passava as mãos pelo peito do copi-nin. Ele tomou seus lábios sem piedade, exigia-lhe algo que nunca exigiu antes. Queria fogo, perversão naquele beijo, algo que ela ainda desconhecia. Sakura achou estranhas as atitudes dele, afinal nunca tiveram algo tão intenso. O que lhe ocorreu à mente é que ele podia ter achado o momento certo para fazê-la mulher, o momento especial que ele tanto falara, algo com que ela sonhou dia após dia desde a primeira vez que se beijaram.

Os beijos aumentavam seu ritmo, e logo atingiram um ápice intenso, onde as bocas não sentiam mais carinho e sim desejo, tesão. As mãos da mesma forma, passeavam pelo corpo do outro, alheias às sensações que aqueles toques podiam realmente trazer. O carinho, o amor, a delicadeza que Sakura tanto esperou receber das mãos dele não vinham, talvez fosse assim o jeito certo, talvez o sexo não envolvesse amor... Talvez todas as histórias sobre ser mágico e maravilhoso, estivessem envoltas apenas num mar de luxuria e desejo. Onde ela estava agora.

Esse mar de luxuria e desejo envolvia-a por todos os lados e ela não tinha escapatória. Realmente Kakashi não era um iniciante, ele sabia instigar ao máximo todos os sentidos de uma mulher, sabia tirar proveito de cada situação, sabia sentir prazer e dar prazer, algo que ele fazia com maestria. Ele via-a revirar-se de prazer em seu colo e aquela visão era algo abrasador para sua raiva, ele sentia-se mais calmo em saber que ao menos na cama ela seria sua, apenas sua, não de um 'muleque' que queria tomá-la de si.

Kakashi não estava sentindo prazer como Sakura, ela era – naquele momento – apenas mais uma que entraria para a lista "desvirginadas Kakashi". Seu peito estava apertado, tanto tempo ele foi enganado, foi tratado como um boneco, como alguém que não tem valor nenhum. Seus sentimentos eram preciosos, algo que nunca ele havia entregado a ninguém.

Quando Sakura sentiu as mãos gélidas de Kakashi adentrarem sua blusa estremeceu. Kakashi ao retirar a blusa da kunoichi pareceu cair em si. Colocou os olhos nos seios infantis da jovem e lembrou-se de cada palavra, de cada promessa... Todas as juras de amor que trocaram... Cada lembrança que surgia em sua mente ele pensava mais no que estava prestes a fazer. Ele estragaria tudo, colocaria no lixo cada palavra que ele próprio disse. Se não fosse por ela, seria por ele; mas nada aconteceria entre eles sem que o amor não comandasse seus atos!

Ele levantou-se e jogou Sakura no sofá de forma desajeitada... Ela quase se machucou ao sentir a madeira que dividia o assento do mesmo chocar-se às suas costas. Ela não entendeu o ato repentino, talvez ele fosse fazer algo mais agressivo... O misto entre ansiedade e medo era visível no rosto da kunoichi.

- Eu vou embora. Se eu ficar mais um minuto aqui vou fazer uma besteira e não é isso que eu quero! – Kakashi ajeitava as roupas em seu corpo. Rapidamente pegou a mascara e seguindo o caminho da porta. Sakura estava aturdida demais para fazer alguma coisa. Ele saiu sem nenhuma palavra, deixando-a abandonada.

---xXx---

Me desculpem pela demora... mas ta saindo... xD

Bjão e espero que vcs estejam gostando... eu estou adorando escrever!! 


End file.
